


电影之外故事之中

by kiry



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: *14年旧档*包含现背/原作背景和au的短文合集
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Orlando Bloom/Viggo Mortensen
Kudos: 7





	1. The good neighbour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *AU参考《纽约我爱你》

*  
早晨七点多，他被一阵从容不迫的门铃声吵醒。他从椅子上跳起来，套上一条破旧的长裤，理了理自己蓬松的卷发，即使这并没有让他看起来显得多好。因为他厚重的黑色镜框和环在脖子上的耳机，二十七岁的Orlando Bloom用不着被人询问“你是家里蹲吗”，他的每一个细胞都叫嚣着显而易见的事实。  
门外边是个中年男人，怀里抱着他的快递。大概是他前几天定的《古典音乐理论》，他这么想着开了门。  
Orlando清醒不超过两分钟，来不及喝水更别提吃东西。他觉得头有点晕，脑子肯定也不太好使，于是傻了吧唧地对男人说了一句：“现在的快递员都这么帅？”  
男人温和地笑了：“我不是你的快递员，Orlando……”他瞥了一眼快递单，“Bloom先生。我是你的邻居。貌似你填错了门牌号。”  
Orlando的脸烧起来了。“邻居？”  
“是的，邻居，就是昨天晚上被你的约翰列侬吵到睡不着的Viggo Mortensen。”男人对他的反应微微皱眉。“古典音乐很好，我对摇滚乐也不抱有偏见，只是…你知道它不是最佳的睡眠伴侣。”他挖苦道。  
Orlando翻了个白眼，接过自己的快递，随后嘭地一下甩上门。任何人——甭管是快递员还是英俊的邻居，都别想对他的约翰列侬和摇滚乐指手画脚一个字。  
“Bloom先生，”门外的声音听起来也有几分恼怒了，“我想作为最基本的礼仪，你应该善待你的门，重新打开它，我们谈谈。”  
青年用剪刀把盒子划得滋滋响。他扣上耳机，挑了一首他最喜欢的《Help》放大音量，冲门外挑衅似的唱了两句，而后暂停，喊到：“对不起，什么什么Sen先生，我听不清你说什么！这里太吵了——不，应该说太动听了！”  
他捕捉到Viggo嘀咕了一句脏话，然后锁上他自己的房门，动静很轻。  
Orlando面对那本六百页的书笑得露出一排整洁的牙齿：“谢啦，好邻居。”  
他把付款人的事忘得一干二净。

*  
好脾气的大学导师，四十六岁的Viggo Mortensen教授今天早晨难能可贵地爆了一句粗口，全部归功于毛茸茸的新邻居Orlando·Sun-of-beach·Bloom。  
Viggo恨透了这房子的墙体构造，这使他的卧室紧紧连着隔壁屋子的客厅。之前一个应召女郎每晚品味男人的响动都被他听得一清二楚，现在感谢上帝，她搬走了，一个卷发的单身男孩不会比她更糟糕了吧？  
可惜不尽人意。  
如果约翰列侬知道我拿他和叫床声对比，Viggo捂着脑袋消磨那首巨音量的《Strawberry fields forever》时绝望地想，他也许会从坟地里爬出来把那该死的恶魔拎走。  
他试着敲了敲连接他们的那堵墙，可直到指节红肿都无济于事。  
好吧，他输了。大不了去睡客厅。  
第二天起沙发，腰酸背痛的身体是一回事，恼人的门铃又是另一回事了。  
“快递！Orlando Bloom先生的《古典音乐理论》，一共四十二块。”  
Viggo不觉得自己有多少耐心：“这里没有花骨朵。”  
“没有806的Orlando Bloom？”  
他看见了邻居的门，那里的号码是805。也许是这个小混蛋的东西？  
Viggo签收了包裹，转而按下邻居的门铃。他现在欠我个人情，我要借此告诉他关掉该死的音响。他想。  
花骨朵先生有一头柔软的棕色卷发和纤瘦的身板。他的颧骨很高，脸颊苍白，厚框眼镜下一对黑眼圈，让人难以察觉他原本的眼睛颜色。他穿白色老头衫和有破洞的裤子。这些加在一起，Viggo给了他不及格分。  
……好吧。勉为其难为他嘴里“这么帅的快递员”加一分到及格。  
对方摔门的时候Viggo很纳闷他是真听不出来“不是最佳睡眠伴侣”就等于“你他妈给我安静点”吗，还是我实在太温和了。总之，花骨朵先生在他心里已经蹭蹭地变成了负分，还是永世不得翻身的那种。  
见鬼的“太动听了”。Viggo想象出那张苍白的脸是如何露出一个得意笑容，并发誓有朝一日要在那张脸上揍一拳。  
当然，他也没想起来四十二块钱的事。

*  
当下的季节是初秋，就是迎着微风可以舒服地走在街上的季节。但Orlando已经戴上了针织帽和薄围巾，外面依旧套着一件土到掉渣的外衣。  
他出门正好赶上Viggo进电梯。男人在看手机，土得跟他外套有一拼的老式诺基亚，皱着眉万分专注，完全没瞅见他。Orlando心情不错，笑嘻嘻地扯了一把他的袖子：“嘿！”  
老家伙抬头，眯着眼睛不怎么爽快地敷衍了一句：“你好。”  
“我这两天放的都是《Imagine》和《Julia》这样的抒情曲，你应该睡得不错？”Orlando朝他无辜地笑，“我不介意你用沉默来表达感谢。”  
“……”本来打算沉默的人僵住了。“你跟谁都这样，嗯？”  
“当然不是。”Orlando对答如流，“我才来纽约几天，这还是我第一次出门，在完全不知道超市怎么走的情况下……我哪来那么多时间认识别人？”  
“所以，花骨朵先生，我需要为此感到荣幸吗？”Viggo挑眉。  
Orlando为这个不太友好的昵称化开一个更大的笑容：“我没有强迫你这么做，Mr……？”  
“Viggo。”  
“噢对，Mortensen先生。即使你做了，也是完全处于我个人魅力的缘故。”他佯装严肃地声明。  
男人又露出那种挖苦的，恼怒的表情，他的眼神完全就是想要用力踢他的屁股。他跨进电梯，一手撑在电梯门上，用虚假的微笑向Orlando告别：“在我把你踢出大门之前，你最好加快脚步，花骨朵。”  
“那就尊敬不如从命，Mortensen先生。”Orlando报复地叫了他的姓氏，顿了顿，补充一句：“我他妈真是一点都不喜欢花骨朵这个外号。”  
电梯门关上了，Orlando不知道他听没听到最后一句。反正听到也不会改，老东西。  
出门不久，雨点顺着毛线流进他的头发里，他才明白Viggo那句“加快脚步”无疑是一句金玉良言。秋天的任性程度丝毫不亚于夏天，雨说下就下，他正摸索到家和超市的中点，退也不是进也不是，愣足足考虑了三分钟。三分钟之后，Orlando咒骂着往回跑，完全不知道湿衣服和空肚子怎么处理。  
这时他想起了他的好邻居。

*  
门铃又响了。Viggo想头也不回地大喊一声“这儿他妈没有花骨朵”，可是一开门，嗬，真有一颗湿漉漉的花骨朵脑袋。他甩头发的样子跟小狗似的。  
Viggo环抱双臂：“有什么可以效劳的吗，哈利波特？”  
Orlando冻得哆嗦了一下，而且明显对于他得到的新昵称更加不满，但居然没有对此提出一点异议。他解开大衣扣子开始掏口袋，掏啊掏，最终把一张潮湿的五十美金钞票塞进Viggo手里。  
“我的书……”Orlando咬着嘴唇不好意思地说——等等他也知道什么叫不好意思啊。“总之谢谢你，钱还你。我们现在能做好邻居了吗？”  
哎呀，小混蛋淋雨淋得把脑子烧坏了。Viggo不动声色地收好钱，撑着门框一步没动，没吱声，也没有让他进来的意思，使Orlando更尴尬了。  
这时，青年的肚子大张旗鼓地叫起来。Orlando迅速红了脸，捂住肚子飞快转身背对Viggo，后者不得不轻咳一声来掩盖笑意。  
得了吧，哪来的恶魔，他就是个孩子。  
“事实上，我认为我们一直都是不错的邻居。”Viggo拍了拍他的肩膀，“所以进来坐坐吧，哈利，如果你想顺便蹭个饭。”  
Orlando咧嘴，跳进门，不客气地把沾满泥水的运动鞋踢下来。“是Orli。”他固执地重复道。  
“去擦干头发，你这落水狗！”Viggo把厨房里的牛排翻个面，想烧水煮通心粉，又怕他在自己家里搞出什么乱子来，最后只能把拖油瓶拉进厨房。Orlando搭不上手，看他在厨房里围个围裙忙叨，嘴里哼着《Hey Jude》。  
就在那一瞬间，Viggo觉得自己好像认识这个人非常久了，他们本该，也将继续这样下去。一切发生得都太快，昨天他还想扭断Orlando的脖子呢，而今天他看起来就像肉桂面包圈一样可爱。  
“Viggo，”面包圈发话了，“你没有老婆和子女吗？”  
我们熟到那种地步了吗？还有这跟你有什么关系？  
他既不想这么问也不想回答问题。牛排出锅给Orlando端出去，他只能干巴巴地反问一句：“你好像也没有女朋友？”  
“对啊。”那孩子说，“像我这样宅，不容易交到女朋友的。”  
Viggo不明白他到底想听故事还是讲故事，通常问问题的人都有其中一种情结。他安静地叉起一口通心粉，希望以“食不言”封上他的嘴。  
“……我没别的意思，”Orlando切下一块牛排，胡椒汁水沾了满嘴。“我就是说，你独自一人的话，我们在一起挺合适的。”  
……呃？

*  
Orlando在五线谱上涂涂改改，最后放弃似的丢了铅笔，木杆砸到纸质书封皮上。《罪与罚》。  
“我要带进厕所的是手机和谱子，不是该死的纸页读本。”他哀嚎着蹲下拣铅笔，决定在看书和写谱之间选择后者。但，书也得有人看啊……  
门铃再次响起，和五个月前一模一样的从容。他透过猫眼看外面，好嘛，又是《罪与罚》。还有一只灰蓝色的眼睛从书侧露出来，旁边的细纹藏着温和的笑意。  
Orlando飞快地打开门：“又想听我唱歌了，Viggo？”  
“我只是来看书的，Orli。何况我每天都能听见。”教授晃了晃手中的读本，“不过好像需要很长时间才能看完……”  
Orlando挑眉。  
“虽然我们只隔了一堵墙，不过还是没有它比较好。而且我朗读的声音，在半夜，透过墙……那听起来会像幽灵。”  
Orlando摘下眼镜，棕色的眼睛化成一道温暖的光。他眨了眨他纯真而狡黠的双眼，它们比Viggo见过的任何时刻都迷人。他忍不住笑了。  
“那你可一定要留在这里啊，亲爱的恋人Mortensen先生。”

fin.


	2. But you didn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *14年写给Orlando的生贺

他在翻书柜的时候，发现了Orlando寄给他的两封信。他记得那是前年二月份，信差把薄薄的牛皮纸信封塞到他手上，一片雪花落下来，在信封上溶出一片雾蒙蒙的深褐色。

是一首诗。Viggo记得自己读过这首诗。《但你没有》。

「我记得我第一次见你  
因为Steward的缘故很没礼貌地叫你老家伙  
我以为你一定会像我厌恶你一样厌恶我  
但你没有

我记得我们迷路的六个小时  
我们又湿又冷，谁也没找对路  
你嘴唇发紫，而我在对你大笑  
我以为你会生气  
但你没有

我记得我像个白痴一样  
流着眼泪，握着断弓，在电话里吼着说爱你  
我以为你会拒绝我  
但你没有

我记得，是个晴天，我不觉得冷

我以为你会原谅我  
你做到了

而我没有。」

两年前，那个孩子这么写道。把他噎得无话可说。

后来他很高兴Orlando开始原谅自己了。他们恢复了联系，焦急又耐心地填补着他们五年的距离。

去年这个时候Orlando依然寄来了明信片，还是同一首诗。

他写道：

「我以为你会来看首映式  
但你没有！」

语气完全是抱怨的。Viggo得咬住嘴唇不让自己笑出声。

他想起几个月之后自己的回信是：

「我记得你说过很多次想我  
你有空余的时间，你有精力  
你甚至离我只有十分钟  
我以为你会来见我  
但你没有」

重新翻到信的当夜，他接到了Orlando的国际长途。“我猜你又忘了人类需要睡眠，精灵？”他打了个哈欠，从被子里爬起来，望向窗外淡淡的星空。

“你居然还这么叫我，”Orlando咯咯地笑了，但声音中总也免不了一丝疲惫，“我赌你一定没看《Unlocked》的剧照。”

“你随时可以让我见见本人，不是吗？”他温和地问道。

对方沉默了几秒。Viggo听着话筒里传来的微弱呼吸声，在冷色的星空下更显安静。

他叹息，随后苦笑了一声，让Viggo一瞬间产生了一种错觉，那就是他时时认为是个孩子的Orlando似乎真的长大了。噢——继“长大”之后，他很自然地想到——今天，一月十三号，他的生日。

“你不会想见我的，Vig，”那个曾经的孩子说，“你会觉得我很陌生，我们说话的时候你会想'我们这是说什么呢？过去，现在，还是未来？'然后我们就…我们就什么都说不出了。”

他们又都沉默了一会儿。Viggo忽然想到，他们会不会正看着同一片星空呢。这么明亮，这么淡然。

“我们都还没准备好……至少是我。”Orlando吸了下鼻子。他由此判断他站在阳台上，沐浴着寒冷的夜风和星光，像他自己正在做的事一样。

“给我点儿时间，也给你自己点儿时间好吗？”他近乎恳求似的说道。“只有我们都想见到彼此时，见面才是有意义的。”

指针在这句话中无声地划向了零点。

“你的生日，Orli。”他提醒道，轻轻笑着，“你打电话来不会就是为了听我的祝福吧？”

“你才知道啊！”Orlando跟着笑起来。“祝我三十八岁生日快乐吧，我可是越来越靠近你当时的年纪了。再过四年，我没准也会看上一个帅气迷人的二十三岁英国小伙子……”

他的喋喋不休依然令人如此安心。

Viggo打断他，有些坏心地说：“我改变主意了……我不会祝你快乐的。起码是现在。”

被另一端疑惑而气恼的声音引得弯起嘴角，他感觉心里被柔软地抓了一把，便轻声说：“等有意义的时候。”

希望不会太远。他用嘴唇碰了碰话筒，道了晚安。

fin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *文风挑战（第二次）

1.自己惯有文风

1999年，新西兰。

他们在艾斯派林雪山拍戏。每个人对于高山（而且还是雪山）都有不同程度的抵触和反应，比如说还在辛苦攀爬的Sean和下了直升机耳鸣不断的Viggo。Orlando冻得鼻尖通红，Viggo还在担心他能否适应天气时，对方已经一团雪招呼过来了。

好嘛，他倒是挺活跃的。Viggo握紧了手中的雪球对着他刚刚被袭击的地方瞄准——事实上这个雪球也只是温柔地碎在Orlando的肩膀上而不是脖子。毕竟把他冻坏了还不是要拖fellowship的后腿。

Peter把湿淋淋的人类和精灵抓去帐篷里休息。

“我这么多年都住在英国，那里的冬天也是温吞的……我几乎没见过雪，”他们肩并肩地坐在桌上时Orlando说，手中热巧克力的雾气给棕色的眼睛蒙上淡淡的氤氲。“所以虽然很冷，但还是很开心。”

“我以为你会怕冷。”Viggo戳了下Orlando冷冰冰的脸蛋，被他不爽地拍开，“跟Sean的直升机恐惧症一比这根本不算什么！”

“我看出来了。”Viggo笑着去捏他的鼻尖，后者不甘示弱地把手塞进他的脖子，却因为那里明显更低的温度——他自己的杰作，悻悻缩回来。

后来他又絮絮叨叨说了好多。什么真羡慕Leggy能在厚厚雪地来去自如啊，什么不想回摄影棚拍热乎乎的雪崩啊——他说了好多，多到一整杯热巧克力都不足供他解渴的。Viggo主动把自己那杯贡献出来，Orlando喝了一口，摇摇头再点点头：“我觉得这杯比较好喝。”

Viggo懒得奇怪这件事。Orlando精灵古怪的念头多了去了，他不可能总在他的思想频道上。“别人的东西都好喝。”他耸耸肩，不意外换来对方一个白眼。

2.黑暗文风

他用尽全力飞奔，飞跑着。刺耳的风刮痛了他的脸，齿轮转动的“咔嚓”“咔嚓”声像是他生命的倒数，紧紧敲在他心上。两面漆黑的巨石墙向他压来，以不容置疑的死亡步伐。Orlando的心快要跳出来了——的确是“跳出来”，如果他不赶在被石墙夹碎之前出逃的话。Viggo的眼睛绝望地瞪大，Orlando从中读到心酸和一丝期望，那是他能看到的、想到的最好的、最有生气的。于是他向同伴的方向不顾一切扑过去，而Viggo接住了他。他们相视无言，紧紧拥抱了一分钟。

扯开他们的是Viggo身上的血腥味。Orlando在一缕月光中看清了Sean昏迷不醒的躯体和蓝紫色伤疤；四周是高高的石墙和散发着陈腐气味的藤叶；他才明白，自己落入一个什么样的境地。

“死路一条，Orlando。”行者轻声说，“你不该像只无头苍蝇一样冲进来。你跟不上我的步伐——你甚至没有一套装备。”

“噢，别提这个，”男孩叹息着，痛苦地抱住头，“在我看见你拖着Sean向出口迈近，你的表情……就像你已经死了似的……我受不了那个！”

“所以你跑进来，就为了过一会儿露出跟我一样的表情？还是死透了的。”行者挖苦道。但一切言语都无济于事，他们很清楚结局是什么样的：没人活着走出迷宫。

静坐了一会儿，Orlando站起来踢了踢他的大腿。“别等死，”他烦躁地说，“放弃比什么都糟。”

他们默契地一人架起一条Sean的胳膊，转身。幽暗的前路等着他们，没有希望。

3.KUSO

“唱首歌吧，Viggo。”

——

“天上掉下个奥多多♪  
似一朵鲜花刚开放♪   
只道他天真烂漫人轻快 ♪  
却原来骨折多样非俗流 ♪  
娴静犹如花照水 ♪  
行动好比疯兔溜♪  
眉梢眼角藏秀气 ♪  
声音笑貌露温柔 ♪”

“……”

“眼前分明外来客，心底却似旧—时—友——。”

4.翻译腔

老Bloom，Sir Orlando五十二岁了。但他还是逼着我叫他Orli。他从不服老，真的，永远宣称他还像二十多岁一样（如果不是他骨质差劲极了）有蹦极、冲浪的劲头。而岁数就像慢慢氧化的苹果，所以即使是他，有时候也对此感到相当惆怅。

“瞧瞧我，Henry，”他说。“三十年前他们口口声声那个永生的精灵哪儿去啦？”

“知足吧，Orlando，”我拍拍老朋友的腿。他只比我大十岁。感谢上帝，三十年前没有我叫他叔叔的时候。“除非你想听听现在别人怎么称呼我爸的。”

“噢，Viggo！”他二十岁的样子跳出来了。“他都到了当祖父的年纪了。”

“没错，”我说。“我的两个孩子，围着他身边喊他Viggo爷爷。”我想到了小Bloom，他的孩子。“Flynn也该这么叫了。”

Orlando摇摇头。“他……好久没见Flynn了，你知道，自从他把轮椅当成最亲密的伙伴起。”说实在的，太久了，我甚至想不到比这更靠前的时间点。“他没抱过我的儿子，”Orlando补充道，“从来没有。”

“我爸会想抱抱小Bloom的，”我说。Flynn长得和他爸爸年轻时一模一样。一片新叶。

他沉默了一会儿。“好吧，或者我该去拜访他一下？”

“不是个坏主意。”我这么说。因为他最近在画你。那些像是阳光亲吻过的温柔笔束，你该去见见。“他会很高兴的。”我说，然后向Orli告别，回我的家。

5.少女或小清新

他们带上的东西越来越多。铅笔，纸，还有单反——Orlando说要把镇上最美的风光通通照进去，照片洗出来挂在未来宿舍的墙上，一天一张，挂满墙。奈何他怎么都用不好单反，甚至连镜头盖也总忘摘下。Viggo终于看不下去了，拍开男孩的手拿过来：“你不是我的私人邮递员吗？作为回报，我来当你的专属摄影师。”

Orlando因此露出的灿烂微笑成了他的第一张风景。

走过并记录熟悉的地方非常有趣。Viggo的家，Orlando工作的邮局，麦田，大路上的自行车，电影院，男孩摆出不同的姿态，对着镜头玩得不亦乐乎。

他们坐在Viggo家门口整理照片。两三天过去，离他预期的三百六十五张差的远，但每一张都很精致，仿佛光影就是男人慢慢道来故事的纸笔。

Orlando总算知道了左右翻看照片的按键。他用膝盖碰了碰男人的大腿，跟他说，我最喜欢这张。

哦，这张。

路边的一颗树下，他看着Viggo写稿子，雨便淅淅沥沥从天而降。他急忙夺过他的手稿裹在衣服里。好在雨不是很大，Viggo收拾东西，起身，不急不缓。正打算用单反收录一张淡淡的雨天，Orlando便回过头来，挑起眉，无声地催促他。男孩淋了一点雨，头发上湿漉漉的，松松地揣着怀中的手稿，慵懒又安心。

他按下了快门键。

6.苏苏苏苏苏苏苏

她注意那个男人很久了。

那个，靠在购物车上的手捧小说的，男人。她推车站到与他相邻的队伍，借机瞥了一眼封面。洛丽塔？

她的目光从书本移到他瘦削的手指，金戒指，粗糙的手掌，精干的手臂，上身，下身，修长有力的腿——她见过的最性感的男人。她最后注意他的脸，北欧人古怪的俊美，灰蓝色的眼睛是结冰的湖水，金发是太阳，唇上的伤疤——当他注意到她的目光，用他的湖水投映给她并微笑起来——那道伤疤就成了甜美的诅咒。

她受到蛊惑一般来到他面前，全然不顾收银员的招呼。她想粗鲁而娇憨地拍开他手里的书，随便和他说点什么都好。她打赌他的嗓音一如她想的那样深沉迷人。

她的行动没能实行。一个人先一步嚣张地抽走他的书继而搂住他的手臂，一颗卷发脑袋从他身边钻出来，背对着她。她拧着眉，几乎想斥骂这孩子的无礼，但他只是笑笑——她看不懂这笑的含义。

“喂，”卷发男孩开口了，嘴里懒洋洋地嚼着一块气泡糖。直到他转身，她才发觉这男孩多惊人的漂亮，仿佛是从哪个国家溜出来的小王子。

王子殿下似笑非笑地瞥了她一眼，很不优雅地吐掉嘴里的糖，拉过他的手臂示威般靠近，并在他甜美的罪恶上以嘴唇留念。“他是我的人，”男孩笑嘻嘻地对她竖起一根中指——她觉得有点眩晕，而他遗憾地微笑着，搂上小混蛋的腰。

她颤抖着回到购物车旁的时候，隐约看见男孩摘了他的金戒指，把玩过后，套在他另一只手指上。

她看见那是右手无名指。

7.一看就有病

（博罗米尔）于是入朝见人皇，曰：“臣诚知不如绿叶（注：密林之美丽者也）美。臣之弟私臣，臣之友（注：弗罗多）畏臣，臣之父欲有求于臣，皆以美于绿叶。今刚铎地方百里，独一白城，皇后法师莫不私王，奥克蜘蛛莫不畏王，精灵众族莫不有♂求于王：由此观之，王之蔽甚矣。”

贡曰：“善。……那么绿叶现在在哪里？寡人想见他寡人想见他寡人想见他寡人想见他——”

——《战国策·米纳斯提力斯一》

（……君上自重！）

8.喜欢的写手（作家）的文风

“嗬，你看他，不是来了么，洋洋洒洒的。”肖先生指给他看，一个高高瘦瘦的年轻人，捕到了他们的影子，正大挥着手从扎堆的女孩子们中间张皇逃出来。维果早听肖先生介绍过，这是奥公子，二十有三，才是个大学毕业生，不知怎的就瞅上了教书这碗难吃的饭。由于他纤细，说话办事常现神采，得了个“公子”的雅号。年轻人一道竹竿似的身子，却轻盈得像蝶舞，又像飞蛾，颇有奋不顾身扑火而上之势。他方脸，两只榛仁色大眼睛，脆生生的，又教人想到和榛仁同吃的朱古力；高鼻梁，薄嘴唇，一头同色卷发，才使维果晓得肖恩的“洋洋洒洒”准是在说那垂到肩上的长发。难怪这人要急匆匆逃出女孩子堆里，只怕这“巧克力”被她们热情的高温烤到融化。

维果见他一口一个“肖叔叔”叫得紧，未免觉得自己木头桩子一样杵着太多余，心上却愚动着何时肖先生肯把自己介绍给他。等到肖恩一句真正“这位是维先生”说出了口，他又不禁紧张起来，好像这男孩的眼睛是X光，早把方才一番心思看得明明白白。奥公子天真一笑，大方伸出手来：“奥兰多布鲁姆，大家时常叫我奥利。”奥利的名字也脆生生的，嚼在口中更像榛子朱古力。维果听到“布鲁姆”的发音像“布鲁”，便忍不住把这孩子幻想成蔚蓝花。按英国人的文法讲，“Turned a red rose into the blue flower.”

9.向原版致敬

他第一次见Viggo就在告别Steward三个小时后的下午。老国王——此时还仅仅是个游侠，正被化妆师涂了一脑袋发胶，好黏住那头乱糟糟的黑色假发。

Orlando很不友好地，甚至应该说用挑衅的眼神看着他。来啊，肮脏的人类。那孩子的榛木色眼睛传达出愤怒的，斗志昂扬的宣言。他抿着嘴，自己为控制的很好。他的怒火和挑战像在诉说“如果你让我失望，密林的王子会第一个拿你开刀”。

Viggo没有回应他的挑衅，而是报以温和的微笑，这令Orlando觉得自己是张白纸，所有的情绪都融入墨水，喷洒纸上，清清楚楚地摆给他看。老国王的眼中几乎是怜爱的，对一个未来的好朋友，一个比自己小了十九岁的男孩。

十九岁，对啊。Orlando早就维基过Viggo Mortensen了。

fin.

1.4.9是RPS背景；2是《移动迷宫》AU；5是之前写过的乡村爱情（并不）AU偷个懒w；6是两个犯罪者逃亡的AU；7摘自中土史书（并不）；8模仿的文风是钱学因为我《围城》中毒了没人能看出来对吧！


	4. When he talks about love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *写给Viggo的不像话的生贺  
> 当那个精灵/人类说爱

Legolas

友人的嘴唇紧紧抿住。这可不是一个好征兆。  
“莱戈拉斯……”他不抱任何希望地唤着精灵的名字，“如果你想说的话，我会听。”  
但他不会说。未来的人皇十分、十分了解他亲爱朋友该死的正直固执的品性。他永远不会说，只把那几个字绷在薄薄的唇里。  
除非撬开他倔强的嘴……  
在阿拉贡联想到“撬开”的另一层含义之前，精灵已经开始说话：“我的朋友，我愿意跟随你到世界尽头，愿意听从你所有温柔的指令。唯有这件事我绝对不会吐露半个字。”  
他垂下眼帘，扇形阴影勾勒出的弧度充满令人想要亲吻的欲望。  
良久之后，精灵的声音温柔、坚决、苦涩：“我的自尊不允许我开口。而即便我顺从我的心灵，你，阿拉桑之子阿拉贡——”  
他们的目光碰到一块儿。他们也只剩目光能碰到一块儿了。  
“无论你的身份、命运还是诺言，都不容许你接纳它。”

Orlando

这孩子紧张地咬了咬嘴唇。当然，是好的那种紧张。令人期待的，好消息的那种。  
“放松点，Orli，”Viggo打趣道，“你的话要被黏在嘴唇上了。”  
Orlando意识到了他的小动作，红着脸放过自己的嘴。Viggo的手搭在他肩膀上，还有那灰蓝色眼中的真诚，这给了男孩勇气。  
“我…我在拍电影之前也看电影，当然了。”他急躁而笨拙地开始，似乎想快些扯上正题，又有些犹豫。Viggo则相当享受他的笨拙。如此——清澈的，纯真的，透明的心灵。一个还学不会隐藏自己的男孩温暖的体温被他握在手里。  
“我会很投入那些故事，甚至在某些，呃，现在看来相当幼稚的情节里，你知道……被牵着鼻子走。他们哭，我也哭，他们笑，我也笑。而他们走了，消失在银幕里，我却到不了另一个世界，只能在亮起灯的电影院里怅然若失。”  
哦，好吧。Viggo现在也有点Orlando当年的体会：今天他们在《魔戒》里所有的戏份都拍完了，他们回来看看霍比特人们的婚礼和灰港湾。离别总是伤感的。  
但Orlando说话的方式类似于先抑后扬。他摇了摇头，继续说：“直到我遇见了这个故事，遇见了你。”  
我？男人挑眉无声地问询。  
“每次他们喊'卡'，那个时候……我像是从精灵的梦里醒来，缓慢地回想起我只是个英国男孩，背上还有一道该死的伤疤……”  
“然后我会看到你。”他说。“我们俩的目光总能碰到一块儿去……你就在我身边，Viggo，穿着阿拉贡的戏服，告诉我'嘿小子，故事没完呢，打起精神来'。”  
Viggo不说话，只是安静地微笑，并且把手掌覆在Orlando的手上。  
“你在我身边，阿拉贡在莱戈拉斯身边……你让我觉得，这个属于我的故事永远都完不了。它长得好像无边无际，足以跨过我们生命的边界。”  
Viggo的拇指轻轻抚着Orlando的手背。他在耐心等待最后一句话。  
“呃……你或许愿意跟我分享这个故事？”  
他终于肆无忌惮地笑了，抬起男孩的手送至唇边一吻。  
“我非常非常愿意，Orli。愿意极了。”他顺着Orlando的指节吻过他的手腕和小臂，来到颈部肌群，一路向上吻着他天真甜美的眼睛，然后是嘴唇。男孩在他的亲吻里满足而眷恋地留下一声声叹息。  
“跟我一起等到画上句点的一天吧。”


	5. Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一点都不soft也没有porn的soft porn

矮人大师辛辛苦苦、任劳任怨地挖好了坑，把（与本人差不多高的）铲子杵在地面上喘了几口粗气。  
“非常感谢你，”金发精灵瞥了一眼气喘吁吁的矮人，蓝眼睛盈出一点笑意，“……我体力堪忧的朋友。”  
吉姆利气得胡子都在颤抖。“如果你肯发发善心放下可怜的埃莱萨王殿下，多拿一把铁铲，我依旧会挖得比你快，不知好歹的精灵小子！而且也不用我提醒你，这是一个多么愚蠢的决定！”  
莱戈拉斯的笑容在矮人的最后一句话中消散，恢复平静。  
“虽然我也很想和他一起去罗翰，去法贡，去孤山，去我的家乡黑森林……”精灵的双眸越过脚下的这捧泥土，穿越到他提到的与未提及的中土世界每一个角落，洒下陨落的星光。“但唯有他的国土才是他永恒的心之所向。”  
“……所以你为什么还是在刚铎边境外的林野里，”矮人大师愤怒地指着那块凹下去的土壤，“让我挖这个愚蠢的坑！”  
“呃……”精灵眨眨眼睛，“如果有一天他的国民突然发现他又像登上王位那日一样英俊挺拔，他们会叫他'刚铎坚毅的亡魂'，他们会吓坏的。”  
语毕精灵轻盈地跃入坑中，小心翼翼地放下他始终抱紧的人类，为他整理好双手合十的平和姿态，随后自己平躺在他身边。  
矮人的劳动成果非常好，土地被挖出一个整齐的长方形。土壤、落叶和大地是自然的坟墓，精灵会喜欢的。  
“劳驾，填土。”  
“……”  
“…啊，等一下。”  
莱戈拉斯翻身，在逝去的王者额上轻轻印下亲吻。  
让我陪你长眠，直到你再次醒来，我亲爱的朋友，阿拉贡。  
“我不会等你的，精灵小子。”矮人铲起一坏土，“不过希望我从白港湾重新踏上中土之地，我能在熟悉的地方恰巧碰见你们。”  
精灵重新躺平，安静地吩咐：“闭嘴吧，朋友，填好你的土，然后离开。”  
下一秒，那坏土落进他的嘴里。

正如矮人大师所说，数不清的年月过后，他以无上的幸运得到众神的宽容和爱，得以回到他所眷恋的土地。吉姆利不屑于承认，但却实在期待同故友的重见。他有好多事要告诉他们，比如说，凯兰崔尔女王给予的新的礼物——  
中洲大陆早已物非人非。当他凭印象摸索到那块亲手挖掘过的土地，仍能感受到同他离开时一样的气息。  
阿拉贡并没有醒来。矮人撇撇嘴，莱戈拉斯在地底下估摸睡死了。

我亲爱的精灵朋友啊，同他诉说了几千年的心语，你究竟告诉他了吗？用霍比特人幽默的诗歌，精灵的吟唱，亦或是人类最简单的语言？  
吉姆利知道问题的答案。  
一朵白色花开在千年梦里，今日地上。他的胡子缠上柔弱的花叶，他的鼻子努力凑近这花瓣，嗅一嗅最纯洁而固执的爱散发的芬芳。

fin.


	6. Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那次他们差点见面了。

他不可能再错过这次机会了。

Orlando捏着手机，淡淡的汗珠粘在屏幕上。他选择爬楼梯，这么多年了，他隐藏非正常心跳的办法还是不怎么高明。

他知道不只他一个人期待这次会面。老故事的忠诚的粉丝，他们的追随者，爱他的人……Orlando在心里悄悄说了抱歉，这是一场私人的、亲密的重逢，不是电影或舞台剧。

演员两名，没有观众，并且过期不候。

他不可能再错过这次机会了。

上次是伦敦，上上次是哪？他戴着墨镜拉上兜帽刚好看到Viggo爬上出租车的一刻，忽然感觉这城市的初春仍是可以把人冻僵的温度。他得赶紧离开，因此扭头转身时没发现老家伙惊讶又懊恼的眼神。

每次和Viggo结束聊天他总说“下次见”，而日复一日的下次他还是得把情绪浓缩成几个字母几句话，他厌倦了如此所谓“见面”。

他不可能再错过这次机会了。

服务处的姑娘认出他，在他说出那个人的名字之前微笑着告诉他Viggo的房间号。Orlando被提醒过之后的付费事项后脸红了。

他倒数了几级台阶，三，二，一。

Viggo的门牌上没有“请勿打扰”或什么，他不确定他睡没睡。Orlando自己已经被午夜场折腾得够呛，但十几个小时之后他就要坐上飞往别处的航班。谁知道那时他们相距多少多少公里，而不是现在的三步，两步，一步……一扇门的距离？

他不可能再错过这次机会了。从他不抱任何希望地发给Viggo他们分开后的第一封邮件起，他等待这一天等得快发疯了。

过去Orlando总是迫不及待地想告诉他什么。但这次，他需要慢慢来。他们有六年的空缺和十几个小时，短到说不完一遍霍比特人，长到足以交换一个额头相抵的瞬间，或者亲吻。

他的手终于落在房门上，轻轻敲了两下。去他的什么骑着机车的灰姑娘，你的精灵王子来找你了。开门，肮脏的人类！

金属碰撞的响声解开的好像不仅仅是我面前的这扇门。他想。还有我的心。

过了一会儿，Viggo柔和的嗓音念出他的名字。“嘿，你好啊，Orli。”

fin


	7. Good night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非常无聊的小甜饼

Orlando被一阵刺痛瘙痒的感觉弄醒了。他顺着来源从肩膀摸到手臂，过了一会儿才后知后觉地发现那是Viggo的身体。对方睡得很深，手臂不松不紧圈着Orlando，让这个怀抱在夏末的夜晚里显得温暖却不燥热。

他在Viggo怀里轻微挣扎一下，为够到自己的手臂。他慢慢的，迷迷糊糊的画着圈儿，终于确定了生在手肘处的一个小点，用指甲掐上去。小点在Orlando的戳弄下渐渐鼓成包，最后变成一块高涨的红肿，并且越来越痒，使他彻底清醒了。

他小声咒骂着，继续抓挠那一块高温的皮肤，并掐上另一道凹痕。可是小鼓包的劲头似乎不输给年轻男孩，Orlando越挠便越觉得痒。他的动静终于把身后人吵醒了，Viggo鼻音浓重的声音吹到他耳朵上：“怎么了？”

Orlando像是突然被缴杀了所有声动，在Viggo看不见的角度吐了吐舌头，小声回答：“被蚊子咬了。”

男人半眯着睁开眼睛，黑暗中勉强捕捉到男孩的手，便随着他覆上鼓起的一小块。他摸到两条凹痕，大概歪歪扭扭地拼成一个“V”字。他模糊地笑了一声。

“乖乖睡觉，Orli。”Viggo贴近Orlando，把嘴唇压在他柔软的耳垂上，“不然你就会得到很多这样的痕迹……小小的……红色的……”

他印下一个轻轻的吻，贴着男孩软和的颈子再一次睡着了。

Orlando撅起嘴唇：“你来啊，我又没说不要……至少睡不着的不止我一个了。”

fin


	8. Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还是很不soft也没有porn的soft porn

莱戈拉斯的箭桶里一共有四十支箭，但他每每杀死的敌人数目远远不止背后木桶的限制。  
精灵的打斗灵活又专注。他抽出一支箭，拉弓上弦，刺穿敌人的喉咙，加起来不会超过一秒钟。他喜欢弓箭胜过双刀。  
“为什么？”阿拉贡问。他们因为旅程的艰辛，常常在饥饿又口渴的状态下维持沉默。人类发现自己并不太关心这个问题，他只是想说点什么，免得安静把他们逼疯。  
“我讨厌血腥味，”金发精灵皱着眉，意识到自己微小的表情而不着痕迹地收回它。“近战总会让我嗅到那些污浊的气息。”  
吉姆利嘲笑那是“精灵的麻烦”。莱戈拉斯也（表面上）不生气，拉弓射向矮人胯下的半兽人尸体。“四十三。”他弯弯唇角。  
得知他们一路的补给都相当困难，而且密林自家的箭更好用，尽职尽责的精灵战士养成了回收箭支的习惯。从莫利亚到圣盔谷再到米纳斯提里斯，他用来用去的还是原本几十支箭。  
阿拉贡知道了他的习惯之后每次都会帮他一起绕着尸体做着环保的回收工作。矮人也试着掺一脚，但后来又无可奈何地衍生出了拣箭比赛，被人类温和地三振出局。  
刚铎战争结束，尸体铺遍平原。莱戈拉斯纵使为胜利感到喜悦，心中也不眠涌出更多苦涩。他一边缓慢地哼起一首忧愁的歌谣，一边擦亮眼睛寻找他背上的老朋友。  
他徘徊几周，沮丧地发现，他遗失了它们大部分。  
这时候一只手伸过来，满满握着许多支莱戈拉斯的箭。阿拉贡。  
“拿好了，”他说，“虽然我不希望你还要用到他们。”  
精灵一只手勉强能握住所有的箭，但那样就触不到阿拉贡的手。所以他伸出另一只手握住温暖的来源。人类微微挑眉。  
“它是你的。你拥有我的箭，直到最后。”精灵说。  
“你也拥有我的剑。”阿拉贡握紧好友的手，俨然已是一位君主。

*  
我不可能永远拥有它。它有朝一日总要担起保护另一个人的职责。

*  
“现在居然轮到你来保护我了，埃斯特尔。”

*  
“它是你的。你拥有我的箭，直到最后。”  
“除此之外，我还拥有什么？”  
“我的刀。”  
“还有呢？”  
“我的命运。”  
“以及？”

——“我的心。”

fin


	9. Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果他们在新的片场重逢了？

Viggo到达片场的时候Orlando正缩在凳子上看剧本——懒洋洋蜷起的双腿，埋过脸只露出卷发的文案，十多年过去了，他在某些习惯上仍幼稚得像个孩子。

Viggo没法不为此微笑。“你好，Orli。”他和善地抽走了他的宝贝剧本，跟他七年来第一次见到的人打声招呼。毕竟是久别重逢，上来就撩开他的衣服拍打他好像有点失礼。他听说这部电影预计拍摄一年，他们有充足的时间玩闹。

Orlando不用抬头，他当然知道是Viggo。但他还是慢慢扬起脸庞，盯着Viggo的眼睛足足看了一分钟。一分钟之后他夺回剧本，闷闷地说了声：“Elijah化妆间。”

——时隔十六年，他还是跟不上Orlando的节奏。Viggo皱起眉。「Elijah在化妆间」？作为老朋友的重逢，这开场白也太冷淡了些。仔细观察了Orlando不自然的表情，还有他的拇指将要扯断的页角，Viggo得出一个结论：“你没在看剧本，Orli，你很紧张。”

他问出下一个「你为什么对我感到紧张」之前，不再年轻的老男孩已经烦躁地丢开剧本，站起来揉了揉自己的卷发。随后，他沮丧地垂下手。“你说对了，Viggo。”他像个犯错的孩子一样偷偷抬眼看着他，“我很紧张，我……我他妈的不知道跟你说什么好。”

“嘿，”Viggo笑了，“虽然我不爱听粗口，不过这自然多了。”

Orlando微微红了脸。他张开手臂抱住Viggo，感受到对方的回应，慢慢把头靠在他的肩膀上，嘟囔道：“我上次乱七八糟给你发了一堆关于离婚和Flynn的事，然后再没了……我以为我们也就走到这儿了。”

他拍了拍Orlando的背。“无论走到哪里都有新的方向和出路。”他说，想想又补充道：“不然我们怎么又能相聚在同一部电影呢。”

提到电影，Orlando结束了久别的拥抱，兴致勃勃地翻剧本给他看：“我要演个杀人犯，Viggo！一个真正的杀人犯！”不知为何，这貌似反面的角色安排好像很让他高兴，Viggo也就不忍心打断他。“你是个条子，一开始我蒙混过关了，不过你非常聪明，察觉到之后就天涯海角追捕我。”

天涯海角——他喜欢这个词。

曾经他扮演的角色被这个精灵男孩四处追随，现在对方终于成了被追随的中心人物。

“然后呢？”他问道。

“没了，”Orlando遗憾地耸耸肩，“第一部分的剧本就到这里。”说完之后，他意识到自己的紧张全部烟消云散，疏远Viggo的想法也随之而去。

他忽然鼻子一酸。“见到你真好，老家伙。我一直都想你。”

Viggo愣了一下，张了张嘴，却欲言又止，最后化为一个微笑：“我也是，精灵。”

Orlando擦了擦自己的眼角，那里有很多细纹：Viggo更是早已头发灰白。他们认识十六年，暂别七年，早已不复当时。但他们还能互相靠近，额头相抵。他无比眷恋地抚摸Viggo柔软的发丝，对方轻笑了一下，报以捏捏他的脸颊。

那个瞬间，他真的非常想亲吻Viggo。

“这次我们都活着，也都会死。”Orlando喃喃自语，“没什么比这更令人满足的了。”

“今天不是感恩节，我也不是什么慈善大家，可我的确想感谢今天的一切。”他说，随后棕色的眼中透露出稍许迷茫，“我们该不该分享一个吻，Vig？”

Viggo离得太近，Orlando看不见他的表情。“当然可以。”他回答道，将嘴唇贴上他的脸颊，像朋友一样亲吻他，无数加一次。

印着他体温的嘴唇退开一点，柔声说：“一起创造些新的回忆吧，Orli。”

fin.

这部电影是《Catch me if you want to》，有人看出来这个彩蛋吗（


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “摸鱼（  
> 没有不可挽救的BE，也没有十全十美的HE。  
> 完全依照现实的话，我相信的只是他们的友情。但如果VO真的爱过，不必在一起，有朝一日我能自由自在地回忆你谈论你，而你还是如初的好，就足够了。  
> ↑所以就写出了这个场景。又是个回忆补时啊（  
> 现实的话我希望他们爱的少一点，这样就轻松一点。”

他好像有点喝多了。

我抓着纸和笔，不知所措地看着他。我的脑中一片空白。我该夺走他加冰威士忌的酒杯，还是拍拍他的背？我早就不知道那些工作条例和采访主题了。我只清楚一件事：奥兰多·布鲁姆在我面前，他喝了不少酒。

“你到底要不要开始？”他朝我露出一个完全放松的微笑——哦他简直比照片里帅一千倍。曾经有人说他的呼吸是馥郁的，现在它则掺进了某些迷醉的味道。这会使采访更自然，我也许可以挖出更多料。但妈妈是怎么跟我说来着？“别趁人之危”。

我清了清喉咙。“我们开始吧，布鲁姆先生——离开《魔戒》剧组十二年后重新回到新西兰，您感觉——”

“新西兰！新西兰，对，新西兰……”他看上去完全没在听我说什么，我识趣地闭上嘴。“威灵顿，荒野……唔，维果……”

他又抬起头，用一双湿润而纯真的眸子看着我，近乎蛊惑般地问：“你想不想换个该死的专题？”

我叹了口气，认命地划掉那些安排好的字句。希望我用不合格记者的身份换来一位合格的粉丝。他有点满足地笑出来，肩膀微微颤抖。唯有唇角的细纹在提醒我这不是当年的大男孩。

我抓住他提到的最后一个名字。“以维果·莫滕森为主题如何？”

他的笑容更大，眼神也更涣散了。“噢，我真该说说他那些无与伦比的恶作剧……或者古板的老式相机……嗯……也许我会更想谈谈照片墙？”

“奥兰多，”我没用敬语称呼他，感觉舌头干巴巴的，“那些传言是真的吗？他们说——说…你和维果，你们……”

他甜蜜地笑弯了眉眼。“是真的，我和老家伙。我们在一起七年了。”他的语速因为兴奋变快：“你在真正和他交往之前绝对想不到他是这么……这么……的一个人。我不知道。富于创造吧，还有捉摸不透。我都跟他说过无数次我的伤早就好透了，他还是一边摸一边心疼，哼……”

他始终笑着。“我们两个都不常说这个词，但是我真的很爱他……”

“他太好了，好的让我成了一团乱麻……我总是无从下手地爱他……我做了很多傻事，我们磕绊，也平淡……”

我的喉咙在发紧：“你们……甚至都没给让媒体捕风捉影的机会，你们是怎么藏住的？”

我猜他并没有因为他的语言逻辑清醒一些。“藏？”他喃喃自语，“不用藏了……我们已经分手了……”

“噢……”这可真尴尬，就在我表现得像个迷妹之后，他突然泼了我一盆冷水。“真遗憾……”我不知所言。

“没什么遗憾的。”他安静下来，面庞因为怀念而柔和，“我们触碰，无非是成为了更好的自己，以及创造属于我们最佳的回忆。我两样都达成了，并且他还是我见过最好的人……足够了。”他低低笑着重复，“足够了。”

他向我道了谢，走出咖啡厅。这只精灵像从未喝过酒一样，步伐平稳迅速。我来不及回味他的话是真是假，只得在他吐息过的空气中再坐上一会儿，想着回去怎么交差和奥兰多幸福的笑。

fin


	11. A Million Ways to Shoulder an Elf

<1>

Aragorn遇到一只野生的金色妖精。

他窝在草丛里，微弱的吐息吹弯了周围的几株草。他看上去伤得很重，腰腹部遭到的重击让那里的衣服撕裂成一段破破烂烂的布条。他的弓和箭散落在他身边，一只手警觉地握着匕首，他的尖耳由于Aragorn靠近的脚步灵敏地竖起。

当青年的手不轻不重捏到他的耳尖，Legolas发出一声抗议的闷哼。所谓乖乖不动，只是因为既没力气也没准心瞄准这个人。

他要是知道什么叫“乖乖不动”的话也不会被一支半兽人军队瞄上。

而另一位如果也知道什么叫“乖乖不动”，他就不会抛弃“Estel”这个名字，在二十岁生日的第二天离家出走，然后捡到一只血淋淋的精灵。

更不用出家门不到一个钟头就被迫折返回家。

“你能动一下吗？”Aragorn又捏捏Legolas的脸颊，对方翻了个白眼，在青年的手向下滑动捏到嘴唇的时候咬了他一口。

瞪。

“你让我动一下的。”Legolas心说。他的唾液要留给宝贵的讯息，比如说：“救我。”

青年上下打量了他一圈儿，犹豫着说：“这儿里瑞文戴尔有点远…你这么弱，我又没有马……”

“我很轻。”Legolas简明扼要又温文婉转地表达了他的意愿。“比一截树枝还轻。”

Aragorn叹了口气，点点头，勉强算是答应了。所以他的手臂理所应当地扶直精灵的身子，搂住他的双腿和后背抱起来——Legolas不得不再浪费口舌地再次提出合理的要求：“背我。”

“我两只手都用来背你谁防着半兽人啊？”Aragorn不耐烦地驳回。但Legolas好像特别不乐意，一双湛蓝的眸子倔强又执拗地瞅着他，刚被捏过的柔软的两片儿微微撅起来。

这、这家伙比Glorfindel烦人多了啊真是……也可爱多了。

最后青年想出个折中的法子：他搂住Legolas的腰（精灵诧异地颤抖一下），往肩上一甩——嗬，真的很轻——对他把一只精灵扛起来了。

知道对方满意不到哪儿去的人类索性不去想他的脸色，自顾自地往家的方向走。偶尔他坏心地装作脚滑一步轻轻颠一颠那个精灵，他也仅仅是连着哼哼几声，甚至抓住了Aragorn腰带。

人类的温度太高了。Legolas想。

只是这好像不能解释精灵从布条中裸露出来的、被青年搂住的一截腰身，为什么变成了淡淡的粉色。

<100>（这一段来自于Heaven Hell的架空……没看过的就凑合凑合吧[逃]*）

呃……你不觉得……它挺可爱的吗？Aragorn指了指那个脱离了它主人掌控的黑乎乎的小东西。

Legolas还在气冲冲地瞪他，阴森森地说，你没忘了米斯兰达脸上的伤是怎么回事吧。

天使的大腿刚挨了一下，比起尾巴尖握在手里那种温软的触感，它挥动起来也真是要命。他突然想起来Legolas和他的“小朋友”开战之前还有句没说完的话，就问，你说它还有什么麻烦的地方？

恶魔跪坐在床上，尾巴自由自在地伸着好像也不怕他捏了。Legolas万念俱灰，闭上眼绝望地说，它不好收回去。

不好收回去？那你怎么伸出来的？

……就这么伸出来了。Legolas垂头丧气，它得过很久很久，大概得两三天才能自己回去。说着说着一个枕头又照着天使的脸糊过去，都怪你！非要看别人尾巴！你别待这儿了自己逮蜥蜴玩去！我明天还怎么工作啊！

天使想你平时工作可没这么积极。他平时就没胆吐槽Legolas，现在更没有，所以他尽量小心翼翼地说话：你说你爸有没有本事给它弄回去？

我哪儿知道啊。Legolas试图把他从地上拉起来，结果自己反而从床铺跌下去落到Aragorn怀里。而且他要是知道我把尾巴伸出来你就危险了。

这跟我有什么关系啊。不对，当务之急还是你比较要紧，天使当机立断地说，事不宜迟，咱们现在就下地狱，呃，找你爸去吧。他没说出来的是，比起你爸你要是都不在我这边了那我就直接进油锅啦。

恶魔也不和天使置气了，靠了会儿他的肩膀，又丧气地说，我现在连家门都走不出去了怎么找Ada，我步子都迈不稳。

Aragorn严肃地看着他，吐出仨字，然后直接被一尾巴出局。你电视剧看多了吧果然天使和肮脏的人类比较像，Legolas和“队友”一齐指着他骂，我不是什么该死的女人别来公主抱好吗！

那……

两分钟后，某个高等恶魔面如土色。

Aragorn特别不知好歹地拍了拍他的后腰，以一个天使的力量扛你没问题的，别太为我担心啊Legolas。咱们走吧。

放我下来。他喊道，我是个恶魔没有哪家天使扛麻袋一样扛恶魔的！但是Aragorn一点反应都没有，Legolas纳闷了，这不是平时那个老实巴交随便欺负都可以的游侠天使啊。恶魔一纳闷顺手就烧了一把撒旦之炎在他后背，没太狠，一束温柔的蓝色小火苗。

天使淡定地捏了捏他的尾巴，命令道，熄灭它。

Legolas的腰立马软了一截，咬牙切齿地吼，你有个把柄抓在手里了不起啊！Aragorn笑了笑，顺着那根一秒卖队友的尾巴一路摸到他渴望已久的尾脊，很厚道地没有剥了他的裤子，按了按，听见恶魔举白旗一般的呻吟声。

嗯，了不起。

<10000>

咚咚咚、咚咚咚。

金发精灵不动声色地合上书，悄悄开门，一颗黑色的脑袋从门缝里迫不及待地钻出来：“准备好了吗，Leggy！”

“当然。”Legolas强忍住唇边的笑意，牵住那孩子递过来的小小手心，“你呢，Estel？真的要和我一起回密林？路程又远又辛苦，没准还有半兽人把你抓起来吃掉呢！”他做了个鬼脸吓唬眼前的孩子，自己却先笑出来。

小精灵轻车熟路地爬上他的身体，被年长些的精灵搂在怀里。“有你在，你会保护我的不是吗？”小脸腼腆地微笑。

Legolas愣了一下，随即大力揉捏起他软乎乎的脸颊，完全不理会对方惊讶的呼痛声：“你就不怕我第一个吃掉你吗，嗯？”

Estel装模作样毕恭毕敬地回应道：“是我的荣幸，王子殿下。”

他们的计划是偷跑——当然，即便密林王子的脚步再轻盈也难以完全躲过瑞文戴尔护卫精灵的视线，何况身上还有一个小拖油瓶——不过买通小精灵敬爱的老师就是另一回事了。

“所以……我们真的出来了，Leggy？”Estel不可置信地问。

“没错，我们出来了。”Legolas牵动缰绳止住马儿的步伐，“回头看一眼，Estel，我们从你生活了十一年的瑞文戴尔出来了。”

小精灵抬头望着家乡熟悉的景色，一丝眷恋顿时由心而生。他拽了拽金发精灵的衣角：“我们回去好不好？”

Legolas绽开一个灿烂的微笑——令Estel有了如临大敌的慌乱感。“就知道你会这么想，可惜为时已晚，我亲爱的男孩——”他把小精灵举在肩膀上，一只手制住他所有的挣扎和叫喊，“毕竟做人要遵守承诺，不是吗？”

感受到几滴夹杂着呜咽的泪水打湿他的发丝，年长精灵温柔地抚抚小家伙的黑发：“你会很喜欢密林的，很喜欢……”

喜欢到流连忘返也不足为奇呢。

<1000000>

多年后，垂死的埃莱萨王握住精灵友人的手。修长、纤细而微凉的一双。

过了这么多年他们还是一直在一起，只不过不同最初，气息奄奄的是另一个。

“我的绿叶……”老人轻声呼唤他，抚着他的脸颊，“别为我哭泣。”

他埋首在老人的肩膀，呼出一口颤抖的气息。

“我会很轻……别葬我于不见天日的厚土，我会很轻……把我带到海里去，漂到海的那岸，和你一起……”

老人用尽最后一点力气搂紧了精灵，熟悉的温热在肩膀上凝聚。

随后，慢慢散开。

<1000001>

他把他扛上肩膀的时候踉跄了一下。轻的是精灵，人都重的要死，哪怕这孩子看上去是一把瘦骨头。

Orlando的戏服还没换掉，戴着一头松松垮垮的金色假发被他撂在绿色巴士的沙发床上。

对于外人来说，现在到了注意事项中“该走就走”的一条。

“你知道扛起一只精灵有几种方法吗，Orli？”Viggo的嘴唇浮在他脸上，啄吻着他的嘴唇。

“不知道。”Orlando诚实地回答。“但我知道吃掉它们的方法。哦以及——你现在用的是最美味的一种。”

fin.

*参见随缘居的《The heaven hell network》，简单来说是天使和恶魔的AU设定。


	12. Loss time memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “情感真挚的摸鱼。  
> 本来是我打算展开写的《Loss time memory》的故事：23岁的Orlando一天起床发现住在37岁的自己的身体里，周围物是人非，和Viggo也早已分手。这里是他去见Viggo的一段，考据今年的时间表是5月14日。英国偷偷相见。  
> 但是我实在没经历过什么，想象不出其中巨大的情感变化，就捏造着写了这个片段。只凭想象是难以理解奥利的心境的。我又很喜欢这个故事，所以wwwOOC见谅啦。  
> 但凡我能进步一点，第一个目标就是它。”

他站在路灯下，把帽檐拉低。

五分钟的车程如同一万年的漫长，似乎将这场时光旅行领向终点也不会结束。他触碰到手机光滑的屏幕时吓了一跳，仿佛永远难以习惯一样。湿冷的汗液粘着他的手指，他突然想拨那个人的电话，但知道这有多冒险——他一步都不能走错，否则等于向全天下昭示一个秘密。

昏黄的灯光落在夜晚路上像金色的河。他固住的步履与僵硬的双腿无一不在叫嚣着，他就是那条被溺死的鱼。

溺毙于巨大空虚的陌生感中，金色的河。

Orlando清楚他不属于现在，却又不明白自己为何总妄图抓住一缕过去的长尾。他可能只是被铺天盖地的噩耗砸晕了——分手、结婚、离婚、绯闻，他所期待的未来甚至不是一步步幻灭，而是哗啦一下，跟个脆弱不堪的玻璃盒子一样，彻底破碎。

那个盒子里还装着他和Viggo的相片。

他能做的无非就是抚摸相纸里almost lover熟悉的脸，然后一挥手，火焰里灰飞烟灭。

比这更糟的，他不确定时间老人能否允许他朝思暮想的人停一停脚步，把脸伸过来，让他最后亲吻一次。

路灯光眨眨眼，随后倏地消失在黑暗中。Orlando瑟缩着，抱住自己的身体。一阵烦躁的炎热侵袭着他，但他冷得出奇。他的视线在习惯黑暗后逐渐清晰起来，正常的感知开始勾画光影的轮廓。剪影般细致，一圈廓形慢慢放大，像掷入石子的水面绽放涟漪，一个人影来到他面前。

Orlando张了张嘴，发现一句简单的“嗨，你好”锁住了喉咙。

十四年后的Viggo Mortensen。

他看上去老了好多…下巴的凹陷被浓密的络腮胡须遮住，嘴唇几乎埋没其中；曾经撞得他七荤八素的额边也生出更多白发。

他叫：“Orlando。”

在那双全世界唯一，他最最深爱的灰蓝色眼睛里，Orlando头一次找回自己存在的意义。看啊，他眼角的细纹温柔地聚起来，无论是他忧愁或是欢笑的时候。现在，Orlando想，我脸上的皱纹应该不比他少，可几天前我才二十三岁。

他疑惑地重复一遍他的名字：“Orli？”

Orlando眨眨眼，茫然地摸到脸上的水痕。混合冷淡空气的温度刺激到了他，他惶恐、狼狈地擦着自己的眼睛，揉得它们发麻。

但无济于事。

Orlando把脸埋进手掌里，发出一声悲切的呜咽。

一夜间失去茂盛的青春活力，从镜中看到自己不再年轻的面孔时他没哭。得知自己十年来感情的波折，包括他深信之人的离开，他没哭。禁锢在衰败身体里面对咄咄逼人的记者想要逃跑时他没哭。甚至，电话中听到那个人的惊讶与怀疑，他咬住了嘴唇，仍然没哭。

那么为什么，为什么偏偏在他选择孤注一掷，比任何时刻都渴求答案——最重要的是，在Viggo面前，他的泪水像决了堤似的划过面颊。

Viggo站在那儿，走近了一点，伸出的手好像要抱他，轻轻拍拍他的头。

走开。Orlando绝望地想。走开。再也别触碰我。可没人教过他该怎么拒绝心底渴望的声音，没人教过他怎么用一颗二十三的心过三十七岁的生活。没人。

一旦我贪恋上你的温暖，我又该如何面对终将走向尽头的历史？

Viggo搂住他的头。Orlando靠在避风港里，听见他说：“我在，Orli，我在。”


	13. 男孩和猫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *灵感来源于Viggo的某张老照片  
> 有一天Orlando遇到一个长得很像Viggo的男孩。

Orlando忽然在街边停下脚步，尽管他知道以他的身份停留过久很容易惹上麻烦。一个男孩蹲在一只纸盒里的猫面前，小手温柔地逗弄着小家伙。他的目光落在这样一幅平淡无奇的画面上。  
除了那孩子的侧脸简直是缩水版的Viggo Mortensen。  
他裹着一件对他来说过长的风衣，它垂到了地上。他双手抱住小猫的动作很轻柔，像他的眼神一样。小猫在他腿上舒服地窝起来，过了一会儿便伸出小舌舔了舔男孩的手。Orlando和他同时被逗笑了。  
“他很可爱。”男孩没有回头看看这位目光热切的陌生人，一种似曾相识的少年老成在他身上体现出来，声音仿佛也有些相似。  
他？Orlando也凑过去，看到箱子上“He is Orli”的便签。大明星有点想笑，但听到男孩兴致不高的陈述时强忍住了笑意：“我想把他抱回家，但妈妈一定不会同意。”  
Orlando也蹲下来平视着男孩，灰色眸中流露出喜爱以及不舍之情，那么活灵活现。不仅仅是脸，这孩子就像是Viggo散落在别处的灵魂。他有着和他一模一样的眼神，专注、深情并且认真，他最爱的。  
“为什么不和你妈妈谈谈？”Orlando伸出手背，得到男孩轻微的点头允许后蹭了蹭小猫背上的毛，温热柔软的触感让这个寒冷的季节稍稍暖起来。“没准她也会觉得Orli可爱的。”  
“是的，她会觉得他可爱的，可是没用。”男孩的眉头皱起来，他依旧没侧首看一眼Orlando，“但她讨厌处理猫毛，即使她没养过猫。”  
周围的人在增多。大明星不得不把大半张脸埋进蓝围巾里，一条手织围巾，非常暖和。“你叫什么名字？”他问。  
“Vig。”  
尽管在心里不由自主地想到了这个名字，他还是忍不住吃了一惊。“Viggo？”  
“不，就是Vig。”男孩答道，“真奇怪，所有人问完之后都以为是简称。”  
“你的名字怎么来的？我是说……它很好听。”  
“也许你听说过Viggo Mortensen，我妈妈从小就是他的影迷，十几年。她最喜欢《魔戒》。”Vig说，一个Orlando应该想到的答案。“她在亲眼见到那位先生之后就发誓要以此命名她的儿子。”  
不，他不该想到。难道这只猫的主人是他的影迷，然后又喜欢上了别人吗？  
“那么，Vig，你不问问我的名字？”  
“妈妈告诉我最好别和陌生人说话。”男孩理直气壮回答，马上又加了一句：“不过你是个好陌生人。”  
Orlando又想笑了。他看了一眼手机，现在是五点四十分，小家伙们都应该饥肠辘辘地在家里敲桌子等待苹果派上桌的时间。现在是五点四十分，有他，一个男孩和一只猫的时间。  
“你想不想养着他，Vig？”  
“当然！”男孩转过头来迫切地看着他，“你有什么办法吗？”  
“带我回你家。”Orlando这次没憋着笑，“我敢保证它会奏效的，你只要答应我一件事。”  
Vig天真快乐地眨了眨眼。“什么？”  
“去补补《魔戒》吧。”Orlando哈哈大笑，“你会觉得Orli更可爱了。”

fin


	14. 红尘客栈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *坑

一

天空中淅淅沥沥地下起了雨，水滴逐渐变大变圆，骤落下来。  
他拉紧头上的兜帽将自己遮得更深。一手挥鞭，马蹄踏入水中，溅起的水珠和雨混在一起狂乱舞动，似乎在阻挠他飞奔的步履。  
大道对面传来微弱的光亮，一家客栈——对于马不停蹄、日夜奔波的人来说，无疑是沙漠里的甘露。“松针，好孩子，快！”他轻轻抚了抚马儿，几步便到达了客栈门口。他跃下马背，牵着马走进后院。  
看起来这个小镇是个欢快的地方，他很远就听见了屋里吵闹的叫喊与歌声。“应该是矮人或者霍比特人。”他想，栓好马之后绕到门前，礼貌地敲了两下大门。  
歌声很快小了许多。不一会儿门遍开了，却没有人影，他顿时警戒起来，一只手悄悄握住腰间的匕首。  
“吉姆利·都灵为您效劳！”粗犷热情的声音从下方传来，一位胡须浓密的矮人正在朝他招手。“晚上好，神神秘秘先生，”他说着鞠了一躬，“您想要什么？”  
他收回匕首，觉得自己一惊一乍得有点神经质。“晚上好，都灵先生。我想我需要食物和住处，就像所有在雨天来到这里的人一样。”他顺着吉姆利打开的门缝走进屋里，暖洋洋的温度和烤肉的味道让他顿时感到身心俱疲。这时他想起了屋外的松针：“哦，还有，我希望您能照顾好我的马。”  
吉姆利（拼命仰头）打量着陌生人。他没有摘掉兜帽，湿漉漉黑色外套的包裹之下难以看出什么：他多大了，哪里人，长什么样子之类的。这位客人在刻意隐藏自己，但奇怪的是，你从他身上嗅不到一点危险的味道，反而有一种初出茅庐的青涩和笨拙。  
“食物和马都好说，小子，”掌柜叫着他，“可我们的屋子住满了。如果不介意的话，你可以和下午刚住进来的另一位兜帽先生商量一下，也许他晚上又要启程了。”  
他皱起眉——眼下大概没有更好的选择。“好吧，”他叹了口气，“总之，我要先吃点东西——很多很多食物。”他摸了摸自己空瘪的肚子，想着待会儿也给松针吃点好的草料。

他足足吃了两刻钟，空荡荡的胃前所未有地宽宏大量，容纳了不少矮人粗糙的食物和啤酒。他第一次接触啤酒，先是小心翼翼地闻了闻，随后小抿一口。清爽可口的淡黄色酒液如此可口（很大一部分来源于他滴水未进的数天），吉姆利看着他大快朵顾的样子爽朗地发笑。  
“你酒量不错？”掌柜也举起一杯啤酒，一饮而下。“能喝得过我吗，小子？”  
“我不确定，都灵先生。”他“诚实”地回答，偷偷勾起一个狡猾的微笑，隐藏在兜帽下没人看见。  
“叫我吉姆利就好，”掌柜递给他第二杯啤酒。“让我们来一决高下吧，无名的小子！”  
吉姆利·都灵很快为自己的一时热血感到后悔。他们面前的酒杯越来越多，最终堆得像小山一样高，兜帽先生还在不紧不慢地干掉一杯又一杯。掌柜的头开始晕了，周围矮人们的叫好声起哄声开始变得模糊。他在彻底落败之前仍旧努力拖了兜帽几杯酒，喝到最后对方也失去了耐性，一个急躁的仰头干杯——  
他的兜帽掉下来了。  
吉姆利醉得不得不瞪大眼睛去看他：嘿，一头漂亮的金发；年龄看上去介于少年和男人之间；胸前是一条他见过的最灿烂的项饰，宛如一颗明星；绝对不是本地人；”“呃，那对尖耳是怎么回事，精灵吗？！”  
少年（由于他的青涩纯真，吉姆利晕乎乎地决定把他归到前一类里）惊慌地扯回兜帽，试图逃离人群，而矮人们如同每一本史书承认的固执在此刻也很好展现出来，他很快被团团围住。  
“看看他，那个金发者！”一个矮人试图踩在凳子上扯他的头发，被少年微微恼怒地躲开。  
“他有一对尖耳！”另一个嚷嚷道，“他是西方的妖精！”  
“明明是精灵！”  
“精灵从来不喝啤酒！”  
“也没人说过妖精会喝啊——”  
少年哭笑不得地站在原地无法脱身。一位花白胡子的年迈矮人拉了拉他的袖子，提出一个靠谱得多的问题：“精灵小子，你从林谷还是萝林过来的？”  
少年吃惊地看着老人，眼神里透着焦虑：“您知道林谷？您是……？”  
“别当所有的矮人都孤陋寡闻，年轻人。”老人有点不满，“我是葛罗因·都灵，吉姆利的父亲。我猜你来自萝林，金发精灵大多都来自萝林。”  
“您好，葛罗因先生。”他恭敬地说，“您差了一个字——我来自遥远的密林，是森林精灵。您可以叫我绿叶。”  
惊讶的人换成葛罗因。他盯着这个小树苗一样挺拔的少年看了看，叹了口气。“这个小镇已经很多年没有见过精灵了，至于遥不可及的密林，听说过的人都屈指可数。”  
“……是的，”精灵以矮人难以捕捉的速度把项链塞进衣服里，“我探险的目的地就是一个对精灵了解较少的地方。”他解释道，双手背到身后。  
“探险？”葛罗因轻易看出那不是他的真话，也没戳穿他，“那你需要好好休息一场了。吉姆利——”  
某个矮人早已呈大字倒上地上昏睡过去。  
“——另一位兜帽先生在右边第二间屋子。”葛罗因费劲抬起他的儿子，冲绿叶比划着方向。“祝你们度过一个愉快的夜晚。晚安。”

莱戈拉斯·绿叶作为森林精灵，有着出色的夜视能力，即使过量酒精的摄入也不能削弱半分。他刚刚沐浴过后的身体格外轻盈，酒足饭饱令他非常满足。  
莱戈拉斯悄无声息地来到房门前。屋里很安静，他听不出可疑的声音——很好；没有鼾声——更好。他轻轻把方才藏起来的项链从颈间捧出，仿佛那是珍贵的爱物，放在唇边印下亲吻。“——”他用精灵语说了一句什么，将它收好，而后推开门。  
床上坐着的人也戴着黑色兜帽，但莱戈拉斯的精灵之眼看清了他的容貌，一个英俊的人类。他最初显得稍微有点惊讶和警惕，在对上绿叶的视线后神色忽然柔和下来。他拉下自己的兜帽，露出长卷发和长着胡渣的脸，向精灵露出一个微笑。  
两个人都微微定格一下，一秒过后相视一笑，他在男人身上感受到一种莫名其妙的信任感。莱戈拉斯极少与人类接触，但他忽然觉得自己是喜欢人类的——这种陌生的亲近并不令人厌恶。  
与此同时，被精灵“一见钟情”的人类怀着的想法和他差不多。  
“晚上好，先生。”他礼貌地开场，“希望我突兀的拜访没有打扰到您。客栈住满了，掌柜都灵先生让我和您一起暂住一夜。”  
“请便，小精灵。”男人好心地指了指另一张床。  
“谢谢您。”他依旧充满礼仪地道谢，这不知道为何让男人笑出声来：“你可以叫我阿拉贡，或者人们称呼我的'神行客'以及'大步'，总之别再用敬称——我觉得我没有那么显老吧？”  
“可事实上，亲爱的阿拉贡，”精灵没法止住自己的笑意，“年长数千多岁的人明明是我，但是看起来还是你比较老。”他偏过头去整理自己的行囊（和一把精致的木弓）以免笑容太明显。“哦对了，你可以叫我绿叶。”  
阿拉贡很少能与一个萍水相逢的陌生人（精）如此愉快地谈天。“那么该用尊称的是我，美丽的绿叶阁下。”他看着那头抖动的金发，非常自然地说出了女性化的一个词。  
……不，他可一点都不“女性化”。阿拉贡打量着他浴巾下优美的肌肉线条，在心里诚实地赞美它们。  
“晚安。”他躺回床上，闭上双眼，暗中感受精灵近乎无声的动作。阿拉贡猜这不是个能安然入睡的夜晚，尽管他自己和莱戈拉斯都精疲力尽——果然，对方的声音很快响起：“愿意和精灵谈谈吗？”  
“这不是个坏主意。”  
“阿拉贡，你说你被称为神行客？”  
“没错。我离开家乡很多年，四处游历探险。”人类长叹一声，似乎回想起过去的历历在目，“一路上倒是尽力帮助过不少人，后来我就有了游侠'神行客'的称号。”  
“那'大步'呢？”  
“因为腿长。”他不假思索地回答，随后听见莱戈拉斯黑暗中的笑声，“……你知道，相较于矮人和霍比特人而言。——你是从哪儿来的，绿叶？”  
“嗯…”精灵犹豫起来，“我来自西方的密林。”他没注意到对方瞬间僵直又很快放松的身体。  
相当长的一段沉默过去。当阿拉贡以为他已经睡着时，精灵又轻轻开口叫他的名字：“阿拉贡？”  
“我在呢。”  
“你现在进行的旅行，能不能算我一个？”  
不——不行——绝对不行。他抵抗地想。他只是个纯真的小精灵，他无法理解他这次旅程——甚至都算不上旅程，而是沉甸甸的职责、任务——多么危险，黑暗会消磨他水晶般的心灵，让他的眸污浊。  
“阿拉贡？”莱戈拉斯又叫了一遍他的名字，声音里有一丝幻觉般的请求意味，“可以吗？——我也要向远处走，去…呃，探险，一路上多个人会多些照应吧？”  
阿拉贡咬住了嘴唇。“我——我困了，绿叶。”他翻身背对莱戈拉斯，声音黯淡下去，“晚安。”  
一道不甘又略微失望的声音。“好的，晚安。”

第二天，当天刚蒙蒙亮的时候，阿拉贡决定告别可爱的精灵友人，踏上属于他自己的征途——很快征途前的定语就发生了改变，因为他牵着马来到客栈门口时，绿叶已经和吉姆利·都灵谈笑着等在门口了。游侠黑着脸走过去，听到他们的对话。  
“感谢您的啤酒，非常美味。”  
“我发誓如果你再多喝一滴，倒下去的人就会是你！”吉姆利气愤地嚷着，转眼看到阿拉贡，又高兴起来。“早上好，大步先生！听说你有一条崭新的长路要走，我和精灵小子对此都非常感兴趣，因此我们决定与你同行！”  
他顿时头疼万分，这可不是什么说走就走的旅行——当然不能跟一个难通道理的矮人发火，所以他把矛头转向了莱戈拉斯，扣着他的手腕低声说：“你不知道这会为你们带来多大的麻烦，甚至可能要了你们的命！”  
“我是一名出色的精灵战士，这你大可放心。”莱戈拉斯用另一只手握住他的肩膀，“我保证不会死——甚至不会受伤。请允许我跟着你走，神行客！”  
“还有我！”吉姆利奋力地仰头大喊，“你一路都会有我斧子的支持！”  
阿拉贡扶住额头，叹一口气。“我说不行有用吗？”他喃喃自语，并决定将史书中“矮人的固执”改写成“精灵与矮人的固执”。

-tbc

一点小后续：  
吉姆利·都灵是个矮人，这说明他比其他种族的人们察言观色的能力弱一些。  
但今早迟钝如他，也能多少察觉出两位友人之间微妙的神色——哦！瓦拉在上！他们又莫名其妙地相视而笑了！莱戈拉斯脸上的微红和阿拉贡眼角笑出的细纹——这一切都表明他们之间发生了什么，而他被蒙在鼓里。这让人很不愉快。  
所以绿叶慢吞吞地牵着马低声和人类用精灵语交谈时，吉姆利非常、非常不高兴得大喊道：“如果你们两个再不快一点，我就独自骑上另一匹把你们甩在后面了！”  
莱戈拉斯没什么诚意地道了歉，蓝眸却在吉姆利看不到的角度和阿拉贡交换了一个眼神。把矮人安顿在马上之后，精灵忽然想起什么似的，一脸诚恳地开口：“我觉得，吉姆利，有时候不妨来些新的尝试。”  
说完，他拍了下松针，马儿长鸣一声撒腿跑去，在前方留下矮人愤怒的咆哮。莱戈拉斯愉快微笑，抓住另一匹马的缰绳轻盈落上马背，那个位置也是阿拉贡的前方。“我们最好快点追上他。”精灵笑着说，放松地靠在人类怀里，“我们也是时候告诉他了。”  
阿拉贡的双手穿过他的，握住缰绳同时抱住纤细的身体。“遵命，王子殿下。”他环住莱戈拉斯的腰，就势亲了下耳尖——当然，也是笑着的。  
（前一天滚完床互相定下心意的AL+状况外的矮人）


	15. The return of the king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *设定出自微博@baixiaorou  
> *Aragorn黑化注意

“他是谁？”后座上的人问道。  
“Legolas Greenleaf。”Elrond说，目光聚焦在不远处银行门口徘徊的青年。“神射手，精灵——曾经。现在我不确定他能排上什么用场。”  
“因为他24岁，单身父亲，待业青年，连儿子的母亲都不知道是谁？”后方的人低低笑起来。防弹玻璃贴膜很深，他坐在角落里，整个人蒙着一层阴郁的影子。“……Never judge a book by its cover。”  
Elrond忽然有一种很不好的预感。他从来不该把奥丁神力交给他人掌控，见鬼的神秘力量——他的复活者看起来就像个怪物，他那凶戾、杀戮却又温和、平静的双眼已经完全超出自己的掌控。没人知道他在想什么——包括Elrond，这令他深感恼火。  
但他多少还是能看出来他在策划些什么的。  
“我想，Lord Elrond，”复活者——Aragorn在黑暗中托着猫咪的下巴饶有兴趣地说，“我们应该给他一个证明自己的机会。”  
“比如？让他参加奥运会吗？”  
Aragorn从喉咙里发出低沉的笑声——第二次，足以证明他非常愉快。“绿叶先生会喜欢亮闪闪的牌子和奖金的，不过当下，我们留着更有趣的小游戏给他。”他说，瞳孔眯到危险的程度，“给您的好姑娘打个电话吧，大人。棋子即将移动。”

一声啼哭将他拉回现实。Legolas从一股莫名的杀气中回过神，安抚地拍了拍儿子的头，把他搂得更紧一点。“好儿子，”他叹了口气，漂亮的面孔愁苦地挤出一个笑容，“爸爸要去申请信用卡透支了……我们今晚不用回教堂了吧？”  
他一手抱着孩子一手笨拙地推开旋转门时，一位漂亮的黑衣女人替他完成了这个艰难的动作。她身后的黑衣男人与她对视一眼，两人向Legolas点头示意（并流露出意味不明的神情），他礼貌地道谢回应了他们的帮助。  
窗口的队排了很长，今天是忙碌焦躁的星期五——无论如何，他将度过一个轻松的周末，找工作的事可以稍微放慢一点进程，面包会有的，Legolas乐观地想。他领取了号码，把孩子放在座椅上——事实证明，当上帝为你打开一扇银行门的时候，他也可以一甩手就为你关上它。  
第一声枪响爆裂开，Legolas捏着号码牌的手一抖。不用猜——他大学四年看了足够多的美剧电影——这绝逼是抢银行的节奏。他在抢匪喊停之前飞快地跑回去抱住自己的儿子，小家伙因为刚刚的巨响受了惊吓大哭不止。哦上帝，请他们千万别看过来。他拍抚着儿子的背冷汗直流，尤其是在看到那位刚刚帮他开了门的，举着机关枪的黑衣女人，忍不住倒吸一口冷气。  
他们只有两个人，但训练有素，攻无不克，行动干净利落。“好了，女士们先生们！”黑衣女人干净利落地锁住银行大门，她身边的男人喊道，“相信大家都明白是怎么回事，请大家别乱动，避免黑衣小姐的枪支走火——双手抱头，站到那边的座椅区——不要坐下，谢谢合作。”  
他看起来挺通情达理的。所以Legolas拼命挤出人群站到前面，用力抱着儿子意识对方自己没法完成双手抱头的动作。人群相向而来的速度越来越快，他突然觉得奋勇而前的自己有点可笑。  
“咚，咚”。  
Legolas灵敏地捕捉到两声玻璃门上的敲响，在人群中垫着脚尖往声源匆匆瞥了一眼。下一秒，一声脆响，玻璃门像是被什么重物狠狠锤击了一下，转眼碎成一地。而站在外面的不是●兵或者●国队长，只是个普通人——或者说，看上去是个普通人。  
这位西装革履（背着一把木弓）的绅士怎么看不是超级英雄的类型，但他正好出现在事发现场，并且徒手打碎了玻璃（至少是Legolas以为）。两个黑衣人看见他不约而同地显出一种古怪神色，随后女人用枪指了指座椅区，却没对准这个奇怪的人。  
Legolas看着他不紧不慢走过来，背上线条优美精致的木弓随着他的步伐微微颤动。他站到他旁边（意料之中地拥有不举手的特权），偏头对上Legolas问询的目光，似笑非笑。  
“先生，”他在那双冷眼的注视下移开视线，干巴巴地说，“我觉得您应该报警，而不是大摇大摆地走进劫匪的地盘。”  
绅士的眼睛柔和起来。“年轻人，看到这把弓了吗？”他把它从背上取下来，做了一个轻微的拉弓动作——但还是响亮地抽打了周围的空气。（黑衣人依旧没有回头看，Legolas松了一口气，抱紧儿子。）“它的用处比警察大的多。”  
“…您要单枪匹马搞定那些（实际上只有两个）人，鹰眼先生*？”Legolas不可思议地小声问。  
绅士又继续安静下来看他，Legolas隐约注意到他眸中隐忍的兴趣和一点嫌弃。随即对方低沉、富有磁性的声音凑到他身边耳语：“事实上，我们应该做个交易，我来抱你的儿子，取而代之你将得到这把精美的弓和两支箭。一人一支，你将有一次杀死他们，成为英雄的机会。”  
Legolas几乎想笑出声——如果绅士优雅地在说话的同时完成了以上动作的话。他反应过来时已经被推出一步，一手握弓一手拿箭，悲哀而突兀地站在人群最前方。  
好了，现在他们看到我了。Legolas惶恐地看着女人扣在扳机上的手指，接下来的动作完全出于下意识本能，他自己都感到不可思议：他的手流畅地拉开弓，箭支上弦，箭尖瞄准女人的头，shoot——  
子弹被巨大的速度杀死在枪口，只留下一声沉闷的爆鸣。  
绅士——Aragorn闭紧嘴唇，手臂温柔又不失力道地把孩子按在怀里。他本以为会有一场血沫四溅的屠杀，这样这孩子不用亲眼目睹父亲的死亡或屠戮，结果两样都没靠上。他冷淡地弯了弯嘴角，对Legolas同时产生了希望和失望：他的箭射的确实不错，而善良是多余的。“永远别给你的敌人留后路。”他对幼小的孩子喃喃自语，“我们得告诉你爸爸这个道理，对吧，小Branch*？”  
Legolas惊讶之余，第二之箭没再手下留情——男人举起枪，而他绝不允许危险笼罩他的孩子，所以他这次毫不犹豫射穿了男人的手臂，手枪掉落地上。  
“情感用事。”Aragorn扬起下巴慢悠悠地批评道。“你爸爸还有待调教。”  
女人谋划着近身战。她悄然轻盈地向Legolas走过来。后者回头把求救的目光投向Aragorn，他却没对上他的——那位正在逗Branch开心，眼角皱纹舒展的绅士没有向他投来目光。  
哦，上帝——最终Legolas没来得及痛苦地呻吟。一道金色的身影忽然闪现在他面前。

*嘲讽一下妇联里铁罐儿叫鹰眼“Legolas”的小彩蛋（  
*绿叶→树枝？随便起的名字233


	16. A kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *非常短  
> *起因是看到“据说某次开花在viggo在镜头前接受采访时亲了他的那一次，之后在镜头外viggo把开花亲到尖叫……”这条激情写了五分钟

采访很快结束了，Viggo向记者点头示意后，回头对Orlando的背影露出一个意味不明的微笑。后者全然不知，还顶着个光头和旁边几个小霍比特人打打闹闹。  
随后他从后方被人搂住，紧紧地，恶狠狠地。Orlando兴奋地大笑起来——他当然知道Viggo不会轻易放过他，但自己也不会轻易投降就是了。大男孩尽力反抗着，嚣张地嚷嚷着“老家伙，你就这点力气”之类的话。他从Viggo的手臂里挣脱出来，在下一个转身被正面抱住。  
温软的触感贴上他的脸颊。Orlando花了一点时间反应过来自己是被亲回来了，于是开始在Viggo雨点般的啄咬里的新一段挣扎。Vig的胡渣扎得他一阵刺痛发痒，Orli忍不住尖叫了一声，前者听到后恶意地加剧，动作里都掺杂着笑意，惹得他叫声连连。老家伙较起劲来真难对付，他在鼻尖被对方轻咬的瞬间眼泪汪汪地想。  
Viggo看到他的泪水很快结束游戏。“怎么样，还玩吗，疯精灵？”  
最后他吻了吻男孩的额头。


	17. 文风挑战（第一次）

1.自己惯有文风（就是没有文风[.）

“Shh——”精灵的一只手指压在他的嘴唇上。发现并没有什么作用之后，莱戈拉斯摇了摇头。阿拉贡在疼痛的汗水泪水中模模糊糊地看到他撤回了什么，换上一个新的什么压上嘴唇让他噤声。  
金雳怪叫了一声——感谢他还明白他们当时的处境以至于叫声很轻——飞快地捂住眼睛。当他发现那是莱戈拉斯的嘴唇的时候，强忍住自己惊讶的吸气——下方聚满半兽人的树上，这大概是他能想到的最糟糕的接吻场所了。  
但阿拉贡不得不苦中作乐地享受着。精灵的吻很轻柔，嘴唇绿叶般清香——虽然有一点淡淡的兰巴斯的味道，不过他喜欢，很喜欢。

2.黑暗文风（饥饿游戏AU）

他在哀求。来自第一区的，骄傲的，耀眼的，美丽的，强大的——莱戈拉斯·绿叶在哀求。他湿润的蓝眼睛盛满了他的身影，有一瞬间阿拉贡几乎想丢下短剑蹲下来拥抱他。而额头上流下来的血很快模糊了他在他眼中的倒影。  
于是他重新稳住握剑的手，挑了挑莱戈拉斯胸口的伤，对着相处两天的伙伴和恋人露出一个残忍的微笑。  
“亲爱的绿叶，小精灵，莱戈拉斯，Leggy。”阿拉贡的声音愈发低沉，短剑离开胸口贴上对方纤细的脖颈。  
“我很抱歉，但十二区需要我……去死吧。”

3.一看就有病（

“等人吗？”那个纯真的小子冲我吐了口烟圈，目光里却透着某种诱惑。卧了个槽这货不是叶子这货不是叶子但是一旦接受这种设定似乎也觉得有点可爱了挺带感的嘛我的恋人。

4.苏苏苏苏苏苏苏（“嗯？”这个词一直可以苏死我—qqqqq—）

就是现在。他擦过他的肩膀，紧贴着他的力度慢慢松懈下来。他向着阿尔温的方向迈过一步，然后是下一步。  
莱戈拉斯已经习惯这个无数次出现在他回忆里的场景。他痛得多到麻木不仁了，所以嘴边的微笑还能从容地展现。  
一瞬间天旋地转，绿叶睁开眼，发现是阿拉贡近在咫尺的面容。对方的眼睛里透着笑意，不轻不重地咬了一口他的尖耳：“又遇到小暮星了，嗯？你很想她？”  
莱戈拉斯红着脸，微微缩起来一点：“我很想你。”他说。

5.少女或小清新

莱戈拉斯·绿叶。  
有着明亮的蓝色双眸和金发的少年，像精灵一样纤细轻盈，笑起来……笑容简直惊艳了时光。  
我偶尔会在学校里那条林荫小路看到他，有时候甚至会偷偷跟在他背后。离他最近的一次，是我们靠在同一棵老树上，金色的少年轻轻哼唱不知名的歌谣，我在树干的另一端静静聆听。  
直到某一天，一如既往的林荫路，我看到他坐在一个黑发少年身边，他们说了些什么，笑着，然后吻上彼此的嘴唇。  
笑容温柔了岁月。

6.KUSO（那个魔戒的Call me mabye梗233）

阿拉贡此刻非常、非常庆幸自己的反应有多快，再晚一秒精灵的箭就要射穿他的心口了。  
他把愤怒的目光移向据说温文尔雅的绿叶王子，换来对方一个略微羞涩的眼神。  
“Here's my number…so call me maybe。”  
等等等等我们才刚刚见面啊这是哪门子的神展开？！  
……但是他还是愉快地收下了那支箭，尾叶上刻着一串小小（迷之）数字的箭。

7.翻译腔

“我不知道你是否真的想要这个，”莱戈拉斯说。树荫不能为他遮风避雨，他湿漉漉地站在原地。“你知道，两个男人，这会有点怪……我是说，很奇怪。”  
“我的朋友，为什么不呢？”阿拉贡说，“你很冷，我很冷，雨也很冷——我们淋了太久的雨，现在为什么不把这些湿衣服脱掉呢？”  
对方皱眉。“这不是一夜情。或者说，至少我不觉得是。”蓝色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他。  
阿拉贡从容地回答：“很高兴你不是唯一一个那么想的人。”同样蓝色的眼睛对视过去，他看到金灿灿的莱戈拉斯，淡色的嘴唇向他发出邀请。“我们回屋吧——把灯打开吧。”

8.喜欢的写手的文风（救命啊我真学不来文风……总之被我模仿而且肯定看不出来的那位姑娘请允许我暗搓搓地告个白）（看完Wilde片头沉浸在吐烟圈的开花出不去）

他突然停住脚步。  
十几步开外刚刚模糊的身影已然清晰——复古礼帽在二十一世纪的rent boys里倒是少见得别有特色，帽檐下露出漂亮的眼睛，望向他的目光很纯真（依旧少见）。  
“你在等人吗？”男孩隔着马路大声喊着。  
Viggo注意到他的声音很年轻，几乎可以说是稚嫩的。这时候他的瞳色倒显出更深的色泽，对他的方向撅起的嘴唇也有了一番诱惑的滋味。  
那样年轻的孩子，Viggo想，不知有多少人在他之前领略过这种纯洁的魅惑。  
却依旧让人跃跃欲试。

9.向原著致敬（还没看完原著……以及说好的作为人嫁[.）

“看哪，我们的国王！”  
这时，所有的号角齐鸣，在竖琴，六弦琴，长笛的乐奏和清脆的歌声中，国王走到众人面前。  
最先迎接他的是莱戈拉斯。身着白色和绿色相间衣服的小精灵显得更加灵动美丽。  
“我的朋友，莱戈拉斯。”阿拉贡说着握住他的肩膀。  
人群看着他们互相贴近的唇爆发出一阵掌声。他们执着对方的手，经过花团锦簇的街道，进入塔楼，树星旗在塔顶上飘扬。  
埃莱萨王的时代开始了。

fin.


	18. The blacklist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *au参考美剧《罪恶黑名单》  
> *瑟兰迪尔友情出场

Thranduil Amonlanc的嘴角扬起一个弧度。“Oakenshield探员，”他说，低沉的语调里掺杂着古怪的浮夸，“我来到FBI总部并不是自投罗网。我试图提出一种更好的，双方互利的合作方式。当你愚蠢而盲目地拒绝了我的第一条要求，我既可以再给你一次机会，也可以解开这小儿科的手铐用你跨上的手枪解决了你。”  
对Thorin皱眉思索的反应感到满意，金发男人重复了一遍自己最初的要求：“——我只与Legolas Greenleaf直接通话。”

而远方被点名的那个人，还处于甜美的梦乡里。他睡得很安稳，安稳过了头，以至于搭在身边人腰上的手随着主人恣意的梦境毫无征兆地一紧，直接弄醒了被抱住的人。  
黑发男子猛然睁开眼。捕捉到视野内的第一样东西：闹钟，他的表情略微沉下去。第二样……顺着被勒痛的身体看向那只手，继而掐上去。  
“……Aragorn！”一团金发在被子里发出模糊的怒吼。  
“早安，小精灵。”Aragorn捏了捏他的耳朵，起身来到床下翻找昨夜随手丢掉的衬衫胡乱穿上（他的动作有点太快了）。回过头看Legolas还是没有起床的意思，他索性凑过去拉开几乎蒙住头的被子，给了干燥的嘴唇一个长吻，直到他不得不因为呼吸困难睁开眼睛。一片看似凶巴巴但其实没什么威慑力的蓝色。  
Aragorn安抚地亲了亲他的额头，虽然很短暂充斥焦急。“看看表，Legolas，接下来叼着三明治落荒而逃的人可不是我。”  
唔……表，时针……分针。  
“Fxck？！你想告诉我现在十二点半，而我应该在九点钟准时走进办公室开始我的第一次报到？！”Legolas没有辜负他的期望，像只兔子一样蹿起来，懊恼地在衣柜里捡了一条干净内裤穿上。“是这该死的闹钟没响还是我们昨晚太放荡了？…嘶！”  
Aragorn在他提好内裤之前拍了一下他的臀瓣。  
“注意你的礼节，Legolas。”他随即在对方脖子上落下一个温柔的亲吻，顺便帮他拉上内裤。“你马上就是特别探员Greenleaf了——我当然为你骄傲，而礼节会让你发挥得更出色。”  
“好的先生，没问题先生——这样可以了吗？”即将成为特别探员的人跑得很快，Aragorn猜他十有八九是红着脸跑去搜刮冰箱的。“把我的西服和领带准备好——”他满口面包牛奶地冲他喊，喊道一半他忽然想笑，于是一团湿乎乎的面包站错了队导致他开始剧烈咳嗽，衣服取了一半的人连忙跑过来拍他的背一如既往给他善后收拾好了牛奶和剩余的土司。  
而整个过程，Legolas脸上的笑容没褪去。  
尽管他迟到了，那又怎么样？他现在在家里，在Legolas和Aragorn的家里。他的爱人正在为他取衣服，而自己的脊背上还留着对方的温度。  
是的，他现在很幸福。报到会成功的，他会成为一名真正的FBI探员，生活会安定下来，在这栋漂亮的屋子里。  
“好了，疯精灵，过来穿衣服。”Aragorn也在卧室里大声喊他。

五分钟之前，Legolas Greenleaf的生活一派和谐，除了偶尔有点小小的不如意，比如说迟到。  
五分钟之后，关于他的一切地覆天翻。  
从三架盘旋在他家上空的直升机，五辆警车，十几个佩枪探员来看，今天的确是失常的一天。  
“……我没想到局里对于迟到的处理这么……特别。”他转头对同样惊讶到无以复加的Aragorn说了这么一句。  
他还不知道他从此失去了一切日常。

-迷之tbc……


	19. Masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *灵感来源是麦当娜的《Masterpiece》

忧愁。  
是的，忧愁。在一双清澈的蓝眼睛里，很淡，像是一处微荡的涟漪，却不轻不重打在你的心上。  
这才是Viggo为什么唯独对这张画情有独钟的原因。愁绪在精灵亘古美丽的面庞上笼罩着一层阴影，美中不足，但——他觉得，正是那阴暗的情绪显出金发精灵的生气，让他相信画中有个世界，他还存在着，呼吸着，在不知哪次的回眸中微微蹙着眉。  
是的，忧愁。活生生的忧愁。  
他在等待着谁吗？他离开谁了吗？他对什么望而却步？他经历了什么生死别离？  
Viggo在某一天灌下大半瓶威士忌后盯着油画冷冰冰的玻璃框，无法停止自己的思绪。  
怎么就不能打破呢…打破框架，打破油画里的世界，打破他眼里的愁。  
忧愁。

闭馆前一天他也准点来到画展的时候，《绿叶》面前站着另一个人。Viggo一边递门票一边多看了他几眼，他的背影看起来很纤细，轻盈，充满活力，有一头棕色的卷发。一只手似乎在衣服里偷偷摸摸地鼓弄什么，他猜他在试图偷拍这张画。应该是附近某个大学的学生？他想着，不动声色地来到另一位先生身后，不至于惊动他的同时还可以打量他的更多信息。  
他并没注意这个轻手轻脚的举动和对于对方的兴趣不同以往——强烈、突兀、令人心动。  
“咔”——  
……所以说他在偷拍的时候忘记关声音了吗？  
Viggo看着他窘迫又气恼（只有能看见的一点点侧脸）的样子，很难抑制住弯起的嘴角。工作人员很快向男孩走过来（“先生，这里禁止拍照”）并且暂时没收了他的手机（“嘿你们不能这样”），这时他得以看见男孩的脸，随后他深深吸了一口气。  
那个孩子有一张和《绿叶》莱戈拉斯几乎一模一样的脸，除了他甜蜜的巧克力色眼睛。此刻这双眼睛因为被没收的手机展露出的忧愁不比金发精灵少。  
男孩向着吸气的声音望过来，对上他的目光。  
Viggo有一刻真觉得自己看到了精灵。但他随后眨了眨眼，带着友好而沮丧的微笑——好吧，他是个可爱的人类。  
“先生，想笑的话请便。”男孩瘪了瘪嘴，“不过看到和自己长得那么像的人，谁都会忍不住拍下来放到脸书上吧？他们应该给我这个特权。……先生？”  
他是块该死的吸铁石——Viggo的视线不能离开分毫，至于嘴唇完全是无意识地张大。意识到男孩的叫唤，他回过神，赶紧闭上自己的嘴。  
他也没注意到这是从未有过的失态。  
“先生，您是看我看呆了吗？”男孩的尾音挑起顽皮的笑意。“看吧，我就说我值得特殊对待。”  
Viggo回以一个笑容：“你的确值得，孩子。”你美得占据了全部视线，他们应该为此满足你想要的一切“特权”。他在心里诚实地承认了。  
男孩伸出手，做了简短的自我介绍：“Orli。……您不是第一次看见这幅画吧，不知名的先生？”  
“Viggo。”他同时暗自叫了一声Orli的名字，“…不是。事实上，我已经完成了《绿叶》的临摹。”  
Orli的眼睛一下子亮了起来——上帝啊，那堪比巧克力淋上枫糖一样闪亮甜蜜。“能给我看看吗，Viggo？”  
“当然。”  
“……或许我应该再得寸进尺一步，能送给我吗？”男孩轻松地开着玩笑。  
“当然。”Viggo说，不再隐藏他真实的笑意，“虽然我们才刚刚认识，不过从见你第一面我就知道，你值得一切。”

Nothing's indestructible.

fin←好意思说？！


	20. 绿叶伞童话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *非常ooc

阿拉贡暗搓搓地买了一把绿叶伞。  
他第一眼在购物网页上看到这把伞的时候，可以说是一见钟情。透明的塑料伞面和叶子中透出来的半点阳光，哎呀怎么就绿得那么好看呢。  
他当机立断、暗搓搓地点击了“立刻购买”，看到月销量由可怜的零变成了一，库存量由一变成了可怜的零。

「密林独家 名副其实 货真价实 绿叶伞 点击查看物流信息」

十分钟之后，就在他还在暗搓搓地推推眼镜看着那把伞的图片时，一阵欢快的敲门（配合门铃的响声）在他门口炸开。  
阿拉贡不可置信地查了一下物流信息，然后飞奔着开了门。  
棕色卷发琥珀眼睛的快递员笑容满面地呈上包裹。「请签收。」他把包裹倒个，念出名字：「“大步”先生？」  
「……是的，就是我。」  
看着阿拉贡扶额，签字，接过包裹，漂亮男孩忽然明晃晃地勾起唇角，笑容之灿烂让他一时觉得…毛骨悚然。  
「祝您好运，先生。无论如何……请享受！」  
然后他哒哒哒地跑远，消失在门外。

阿拉贡拆开那把伞的时候几乎屏住了呼吸。它真实地落在瞳孔中时比任何一张精心处理过的图片都鲜亮，仿佛是一个生命体，正在通过一片片绿叶呼气吸气。  
而当他半夜被吵醒，他终于确信这不是简单一把伞。  
普通的伞不会自己站起来活动手脚，自觉倒水喝，搜刮他的冰箱，甚至试着摸他的脸！  
那个美丽的金发少年可不是能和“伞”搭上边的生物，尽管他穿着绿外套，身体修长纤细，可比起伞还是更像上面的绿叶。  
看到那个少年和早晨的快递小哥长着同一张脸的时候，阿拉贡的下巴终于掉了下来。  
「你好，主人。」少年温柔地帮他把下巴安回去，微笑。「我叫绿叶。」

阿拉贡，男，二十九岁，尼特族，家里蹲。  
什么什么·绿叶，性别未知（目测是男），年龄未知，物种未知。

绿叶是个很奇特的家伙，像童话里的灰姑娘一样拥有十二点准时开启的午夜魔法。而次日的第一缕晨光照耀在他身上，他又会急匆匆地说一句「bye」然后原地变回一把伞。  
绿叶是个很可爱的家伙。阿拉贡随即又惊奇地发现他的人类特征细致得可怕：他有着小孩子的喜好，爱吃糖和冰淇淋，讨厌的食物是蔬菜（「我总不能把自己的同类吃掉吧？」绿叶理直气壮地推开面前的鲜蔬沙拉）；喜欢和家里的电器说话，尤其是和Haldir（注：平板电脑）一起玩水果忍者（「好想切个枣，可惜没有。」）；喜欢透明的东西，比如说水晶球和阿拉贡的眼镜片——  
「喜欢晴天和雨天，讨厌冰雹和雪天。」少年补充道。  
阿拉贡在考虑要不要拿个本子记下来，标题就写《如何养一个成不知道是伞还是人的生物》。  
「因为晴天和雨天就可以帮主人一点忙……但冰雹砸在身上很痛，雪又太冷。」少年瑟缩了一下，有点害怕。  
阿拉贡当机立断又买了一把冰雹天和雪天专用伞（虽然那种天气他肯定不会出门就是了）。

他发现绿叶经常望着窗外发呆。即便他是一把伞的时候，他也喜欢窝在窗口位置（倒下去之后另算）。人型时他眺望窗外的眼神，就像一只被困在笼子里的金丝雀。  
「呃…想出去走走吗？」他问少年，得到对方惊喜的眼神：「可以吗？主人你没有什么一出门就会遭遇不幸的体质吗？」  
“那是什么鬼啊”阿拉贡默默吐槽，可惜他说出「计划通走着」之前，绿叶突发的「bye」已经抢在他前面。  
他赶紧扶住即将摔在地上的长伞，  
失常终于开始了，水晶鞋悄然落下——伞柄的温度很冰冷，而PSP上显示的时间是两点半。  
他抱着绿叶伞，怅然若失。

第二天阿拉贡仍然决定出门。天气非常不错，晴空万里，他轻轻戳了戳伞尖：「我们要出门了，小家伙。我相信你能感受到外边的阳光的。」  
他刻意走了那条人人避之的大路，阳光炙烤的温度让伞柄温热起来。他抬头看了一眼——  
那个词叫什么来着？啊，「木漏れ日」。这不是他平常喜爱的温度，但不知什么缘故，阳光，绿叶，树荫，缝隙，宜人的温暖，一切完美到无以复加。  
他忍不住微笑，微微转了转伞杆。「你喜欢这个吗，小绿叶？」  
一派安静。

晚上十二点，阿拉贡嘴里还塞着牙刷满口白沫手里拿着PSP，忽然被人从背后抱住。惊吓之余他咽下一大口牙膏沫，愣神两秒，转身悲愤地看着笑的一脸满足的金发少年。  
「谢谢你，主人。」绿叶羞涩地微笑起来。等等等等我干了啥啊这种Galgame的游戏界面一样……  
阿拉贡的一口槽没吐完，就连带着牙膏沫一起吞到肚子里了。  
绿叶的嘴唇毫无征兆地贴过来，很柔软很轻盈。当然，夹杂着一股薄荷牙膏的味道，还有……阳光和夏天的味道。  
当那美好的触感离开他，触感的来源迅速红着脸低下头，阿拉贡很淡定地回浴室漱了个口。把一嘴该死的牙膏味吐干净，他回来在绿叶有点受伤的眼神中抓住对方的手腕，然后好好品尝了一下正宗的绿叶气息。  
既然少年喉咙里的闷笑声如此可爱动人——他想，顺手扔掉了游戏机——谁还会对Galgame感兴趣啊。

「诅咒？」  
「应该说是赌注更恰当……像童话故事里讲的那样，我有个不靠谱的爹，说我到死都会是处男。」  
「……」  
「我就接受挑战了，直到我找到真爱然后●●我就可以彻底变回人型了…对了我们什么时候回密林嘲笑他一下吧主人！」  
「他真是你爹吗你这么开心……等等你在快递盒子里送到我家之前难道还有别人吗？！」  
「没有哦……」莱戈拉斯·绿叶狡黠地笑起来搂住阿拉贡的脖子，「你是第一个，该说是你运气好呢还是我运气好呢……总之我很高兴是你。」  
「…那为了能早点回去嘲笑你爹，」阿拉贡摘下眼镜，眼神有点危险，「我们去卧室休息一下吧。」  
「等…唔……什么？！」

——从此，尼特族和他的伞（划掉）精过上了幸福快乐的生活——


End file.
